<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Through Time and Space by habanerohamster</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26887081">Through Time and Space</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/habanerohamster/pseuds/habanerohamster'>habanerohamster</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>1960s, 1960s Music, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, I'm Sorry, Lots of Angst, M/M, Slow Dancing, Time Travel, Vietnam War, numerous 60s and 70s references, slight homophobia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:20:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>28,225</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26887081</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/habanerohamster/pseuds/habanerohamster</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>On July 20th, 1969 Apollo 11 astronauts became the first humans to set foot on the moon. That was also the day Xeno started receiving mysterious phone calls from an unknown caller. </p><p>At first he thought it was a prank, but as time goes on he comes to realize maybe the information the suspicious caller was telling him held some truth. He starts to question his future and the words uttered to him through that black rotary phone.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Stanley Snyder/Dr. Xeno</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Oh! Darling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fic has time-travel themes. It'll make more sense in future chapters!</p><p>There is slight homophobia in this story. There won't be any negative words said or violence in it. It's more so Xeno reflecting on how Stan and his future together might be difficult due to the time period and the mindsets of those around them.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Stan hurry! You're about to miss history being made!" Xeno shouts, sitting on the maroon couch in his family's living room. </p><p>"Yeah I'm coming, Xeno." Stan tells him, walking into the living room handing the other man a freshly brewed cup of coffee.</p><p>"Thank you. Now look!" Xeno says, pointing excitedly to the old fashion television set. </p><p>It was currently July 20th, 1969 and the clock above the TV read 10:55 pm. The two young men were gathered in front of the colored television where more than half a billion people around the world were watching American astronauts about to become the first humans to walk the moon.  Xeno was ecstatic. They were both about to see history being made and see humans do what was once thought to be impossible. </p><p>They watch as Neil Armstrong climbs down the ladder of the rocket, lands on the module, and then becomes the first human to walk on the surface of the moon.</p><p>"That's one small step for a man, one giant leap for mankind." The astronaut on the TV says, as he takes the first human step on another world.</p><p>"Elegant! Truly Elegant!" Xeno loudly exclaims, as he puts his cup on the table stand next to him before standing up and clapping his hands.</p><p>Stan next to him looks up at Xeno before slowly clapping his hands too.</p><p>"Yeah it's impressive." Stan says. </p><p>"You should be more elated about this Stan! Don't you understand, we are witnessing history and man's first step towards space travel!" Xeno tells him with a disapproving frown shaping his features at Stan's casual response to the moment on TV. </p><p>"Nah I'm amped about them walking on the moon. Guess they better enjoy it cause it's probably gonna take them years to get back."</p><p>"What do you mean? This is the first step! I'm sure in a few years we will be back on the moon and making progress to expand out further." </p><p>"It took them millions of years to just reach the moon. Pretty sure it's gonna take them longer to get anywhere else."</p><p>"Nonsense! I'm certain interest in space will boom after this and this event will result in the space program gaining popularity to further help the space traveling agenda." Xeno says, sitting back down to continue watching the astronauts walk on the moon. </p><p>"Sure Xeno. I'm pretty sure once you get that shiny degree and enter the field, you'll be the one to get us to Mars next." Stan woos, throwing his arm around Xeno and pulling him closer to him.</p><p>"Yes! But I won't stop at Mars, I'll make sure we explore the whole galaxy." Xeno declares, letting Stan pull him into his side until he's almost on the other man's lap. </p><p>They continue to watch the TV while Xeno excitedly gushes about space and how spectacular this moment was. The program finally cuts off with the station saying they will replay the broadcast clip over again. Xeno's about to tell Stan about the internal structure of the moon, but then he feels the other man's soft lips lightly press below his ear.</p><p>"Are you going to stay the night?" Xeno tenderly asks, shivering when he feels Stan playfully nip at his ear.</p><p>Xeno's father had left earlier in the day to take a patient call that was out of town. His father was one of the best doctors around and because of that he left the house often to do work outside of the area. Xeno's mother had passed away when he was younger, so it was just his dad and him living in an extravagant house in a nice neighborhood. During those instances when he knew his father would be out and he had the house to himself, Stan came over to spend quality time with him. It was these few chances they ever got to secretly spend intimate moments together. </p><p>"Of course. I'll just tell my pops I was at a girl's house." Stan says, pulling Xeno the rest of the way so he's sitting on his lap. </p><p>"I think you're better off telling him you're spending your time with another man." Xeno jokes, tiling his head to give Stan better access to leave those intoxicating kisses all over him.</p><p>"No matter what I tell that old bastard, he'll still throw holy water at me and say I'm going straight to hell." Stan laughs bitterly.</p><p>Stan's father was a preacher for the local church. He was very strict and raised his family by the Bible. Out of all his kids, Xeno believed the older man probably saw Stan as the devil himself. Xeno remembered growing up and his lover's father forcing his son to do numerous religious traditions to try to set him on the virtuous God driven path. This just caused Stan to rebel and drift further away from his family. They considered him the black sheep of the family and the other man was currently trying to save up enough money to leave his home.</p><p>"Well we better make the night worth you getting soaked and lectured at when you go back home." Xeno playfully teases, turning to give Stan a coy smile.</p><p>"Oh yeah what do you have in mind?" Stan asks, moving his face closer to Xeno's.</p><p>"How about you follow me to my bedroom, and I'll show you." Xeno smirks, pulling away from his lover.</p><p>He untangles himself from Stan's hold and gets up to alluringly get the other man to follow him to his room. He hears Stan push himself up from the couch and follow behind him as they make their way to his bedroom to spend the night enjoying each other's warm embrace in the comfort of his bed.</p>
<hr/><p>Xeno groans not wanting to open his eyes and just ignore the ringing coming from the rotary phone in the living room hall. He's tempted to fall back asleep, but he knows he must answer the call. It could be his father telling him he was coming back home early. If that was the case, then he needed to hurry up and push Stan out of his house so his father wouldn't catch him in his home. He gets up, quickly slips his underwear and a shirt on, and then places his bare feet on the ground before hopping off the bed to make his way to the living room. </p><p>He rubs his eyes and yawns as he makes the trek to answer the black rotary phone placed on a small glass table against the side of the wall leading towards the living room. Once he reaches the phone, he picks it up and brings it to his ear.</p><p>"Hello?"</p><p>
  <i>"Dr. Xeno?" </i>
</p><p>"Yes?" Xeno asks, not recognizing the voice on the other line. </p><p><i>"My name is-"</i> The voice starts but doesn't get to finish before the dial tone noise blares into his ear indicating they hung up. </p><p>Xeno places the phone back down on the handle. He frowns wondering what that was about. No one had ever called him a doctor before. He was currently a college student trying to gain the title of doctor, so it was quite odd to hear someone address him that way. He wonders if they confused him as his father, but his father and him had different names that didn't resemble each other in the slightest. Another thing that he found eerie was that the voice on the other end sounded static and distorted. He had never heard a voice sound like that on the phone before. </p><p>He shakes his head telling himself maybe it was a joke. If the person on the other line was serious then they would call back. He goes to the living room to check the clock on the wall for the time. The clock reads 6:32 am. He turns back around and heads towards his room to wake Stan up. His father had told him he would be back around 8 am so he had to usher Stan out of his home before that. </p><p>Xeno quietly slips himself back under the covers in his bed. He hears the mattress creak and watches as Stan turns over to stare at him with his bright baby blue eyes. Stan throws his arm around Xeno and brings him closer until he has the shorter man in his warm embrace again. </p><p>"Who was it?" Stan asks, pressing soft kisses into Xeno's hair.</p><p>"Wrong number." Xeno responds, yawning again.</p><p>He really should have just told Stan to get up from the door instead of slipping back into his blankets. Now that Stan had his arms wrapped around him, he really just wanted to snuggle closer and fall back asleep. He closes his eyes and starts to nod off again until he feels Stan sneakily drag his hand to the waistband of his underwear. Xeno opens his eyes wide and swats Stan's hand away. As much as he would love to go another round, they don't have time right now. </p><p>"You have to leave now." Xeno says, backing away from Stan's wandering hands.</p><p>"Wow cruel Xeno. You're really kicking me out of your house after that wild night of fun we had." Stan teases, letting go of his hold on Xeno. </p><p>"You know I would if we had the time."</p><p>"Yeah yeah I know."</p><p>Xeno watches as Stan quickly puts his clothes back on. Once he's done, they both make their way out of the room and towards the kitchen. </p><p>"Can I have coffee first at least?" Stan decides to ask, eyeing the coffee maker on the kitchen counter. </p><p>"No, you know you have to leave before the neighbors start waking up and see you leaving my house." </p><p>"Yeah can't have rumors spreading. My dad would kill me if he knew about all the scandalous nights we spent together." </p><p>Xeno doesn't respond back to that. He knows Stan isn't joking. His father would have his head if he knew his son was spending heated nights in the company of another man. As much as it pained Xeno to know their relationship was forbidden in the eyes of others and they had to secretly share intimate moments behind closed doors, he knew it was for the best. They couldn't put themselves at great risk and jeopardize their lives.</p><p>They exit the kitchen to head to the front door. Xeno quickly looks out the window to see if the coast was clear for Stan to leave his house. He notices that his neighbor across the street was already doing yard work this early in the morning. </p><p>"You can't go out the front door. Someone's already outside." Xeno announces, backing away from the window.</p><p>"Fine. You're really going to make me climb over fences this early in the morning." Stan huffs, as they make their way back to the kitchen.</p><p>Xeno opens the door to his backyard and sticks his head out to make sure no one is outside. There doesn't seem to be any wandering eyes, so he opens the door wider.</p><p>"Okay the coast is clear." He tells Stan, coming up to stand in front of him.</p><p>"Guess this is goodbye then for today." Stan says, closing the gap between them.</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>Xeno reaches up on his tiptoes to give Stan a sweet long goodbye kiss. Stan kisses back until they jump suddenly, separating when they hear a dog bark in another lawn. They peek to make sure no one is out one last time before Stan makes his departure.</p><p>"See yah darling." Stan lovingly tells Xeno, blowing him a kiss before leaving.</p><p>Xeno watches him cross his backyard before pushing himself up over the fence. It always hurt terribly seeing Stan leave him in this manner. He wished they lived during a time where they didn't have to sneak around like this, and Stan could stay in his home without having to leave due to the fear of others finding out about their relationship. He closes the door to the backyard once he doesn't see Stan anymore and turns back to the kitchen to make coffee.</p><p>Xeno spends the rest of the time until his dad arrives back home sipping on his mug reading the newspaper. Soon he hears the front door open and his father announcing that he's back. He greets his father as the older man hangs his coat and belongings in the closet. </p><p>"How was your day?" His father asks, glancing around the house as if he's looking for anything out of place.</p><p>"It was fine. I did homework and then watched the moon landing." Xeno answers, watching as his father surveyed their house with hawk like eyes for anything inordinate.</p><p>Xeno often wonders if his father knew about his secret relationship with Stan. He always seemed wary anytime he left and came back home on days he left his son alone. Not to mention anytime Xeno casually had Stan over as his friend his father would suspiciously stare at them. It made Xeno feel on edge because he knew his father was incredibly intelligent. He wouldn't put it past the older man having a hutch and some faint idea about Stan and his romantic affair. </p><p>"Sounds nice." </p><p>That was it. Xeno's father went about his business doing his work as a doctor while Xeno decided to work on schoolwork today. He spends a good chunk of the morning working on a research paper that focused on ways to solve cosmic radiation for future space exploration. He was currently spread out on his bed with numerous books and paper surrounding him. His stomach growls and he was wondering what to eat for lunch when suddenly the phone starts ringing again. He ignores the noise, knowing it was more than likely for his father. He hears the older man picking up and saying a short greeting. </p><p>"Xeno it's for you." He hears the older man shout to him from the hallway. </p><p>Xeno looks up confused on who it could be. He doubts it's Stan because his lover was at home right now probably locked up in his room while his father chanted a prayer and salted his doorway. He's reminded of that voice from this morning and wonders if maybe it was them calling back. He gets up to see who it was and when he gets there his father hands him the phone before walking back to his office. </p><p>"Hello?" Xeno questions, into the speaker.</p><p>
  <i>"Dr. Xeno. We need to talk."</i>
</p><p>"Yes, I'm listening." Xeno says, taking notice that the voice still sounded distorted.</p><p><i>"In about 50 years the-”</i> The voice starts, but then the speaker line cuts off again. </p><p>Xeno frowns wondering why the person on the other line kept cutting off before finishing what they were going to say. He puts the phone down on the hook and stares at it pondering on what all that was about. The person said in about 50 years but in about 50 years what? It had to be a joke. No one would know what happened 50 years from now. He hoped they didn't call back because he was getting annoyed thinking, they would continue this charade up. </p><p>"Who was that?" </p><p>Xeno looks up to see his father was outside his office with his gaze on him. It seems the older man was curious about who was talking to his son. </p><p>"I believe it's a prank. This is the second time they've called today and then hung up before telling me what they wanted." </p><p>"Hmm. I left some change on the kitchen counter for lunch. Bring me back a choice that's not poultry." His father tells him, returning back into his office.</p><p>Xeno goes into the kitchen and sure enough there was a crisp $5 bill on the counter. He pockets the bill and makes his way out the door to walk to a nearby diner. His father left him a lot of money, so he was excited to order that new German chocolate cake at the restaurant.</p>
<hr/><p>It had been over a month since that unknown mysterious caller had dialed his home phone. In that time, they continued to call and Xeno was beyond annoyed at this point. He had noticed a pattern with the calls. The caller called every 3 days and the call always happened in the early morning hours. The mysterious person would often only call once, but there were some days were they called twice in one day. The second call was during random times and Xeno couldn't find a pattern for it. The caller was still referring to him by Dr. Xeno and would try to continue off where they last ended on previous calls. </p><p>The unknown person on the line was still only able to utter out a few words before the line cut off again. Xeno was considering just not picking up the calls anymore, but a small part of him was extremely curious about what this person was trying to tell him. He still wondered if this was all just an elaborate prank that he was falling for but no pranksters would persistently continue this long without becoming bored. </p><p>"Hello?" Xeno says into the speaker. </p><p>This was one of the rare times where the caller called a second time in one day. It was currently 5pm and Xeno's dad had left the house earlier to attend to an appointment out of town. He was happily waiting for Stan to show up so they could spend the night together enjoying each other's company. The mysterious caller, ringing him up when he was anxiously waiting for his lover to arrive, just aggravated him. </p><p>
  <i>"Hello again Dr. Xeno."</i>
</p><p>"Look. You need to stop hanging up on me and inform me instead about what it is you keep actively calling to tell me." Xeno interrupts, before the caller can hang up abruptly again.</p><p>
  <i>"Senku Ishigami."</i>
</p><p>"What?" Xeno asks, puzzled about the person's response.</p><p><i>"That's-”</i> The caller starts, before the line cuts off on them. </p><p>Xeno slams the rotary phone back down on the hook, irritated that the caller's line ended before he could get answers again. Senku Ishigami. He had never heard that name before in his life. At least he thinks it's a name. He wasn't quite sure if it was a name or a code word of some sort, but it didn't sound American that was for sure. He goes to his room to fetch a piece of paper while reflecting on what nationality that name could belong to. Once he finds a sheet of paper and a pen, he makes his way to the kitchen table to start jotting down all the important key words he had gathered from the caller in the month he had dialed him.</p><p>
  <i>Dr. Xeno<br/>
50 years<br/>
Time<br/>
Quantum Theory<br/>
Space<br/>
Light<br/>
Senku Ishigami </i>
</p><p>It wasn't a lot to go on, but it was interesting. Quantum Theory, time, space, and light could be linked together. The Quantum Theory basically stated that a particle could be in two places at once even though humans can only perceive it at one place at one time. This theory connected to Albert Einstein's theory of special relativity. Special relativity explains how space and time are linked together and are moving at a consistent speed. This theory also revealed that the speed of light can be approached but not reached by any material object. It was a wild guess, but Xeno did wonder if the caller was attempting to link all these phrases together to discuss these topics. The only two phrases that perplexed him were the words "50 years" and "Senku Ishigami".</p><p>He had no idea how those two fitted into Quantum mechanics. He recalls the person on the phone saying, "in about 50 years". What happens in 50 years? He has no idea what that could mean. He considered maybe the name "Senku Ishigami" was a scientist's name, but he knew a large majority of all the scientists that had ever contributed to Quantum mechanics and the name Senku Ishigami was not one of them.  There was also the person continually calling him Dr. Xeno. He had never been called that before. He was an undergrad junior in college who just recently turned 21. In 50 years, he would be addressed as Dr. Xeno. Could that be linked to that? </p><p>He spends a long time trying to connect the dots and thinking intensely until he becomes frustrated. Xeno was drawing a diagram with numerous points with possibilities, when he suddenly hears a knocking coming from the front door. That had to be Stan. He drops his pencil on the table and makes his way over to welcome his boyfriend. </p><p>"Hey darling." Stan greets him, stepping into the house before shutting the front door.</p><p>"Hello Stan." Xeno grins, stepping on his tip toes to give the taller man a kiss.</p><p>He feels Stan rest one hand on his waist and pull him in closer. Xeno wraps his arms around Stan's neck and moves his mouth against his lover's. Stan swipes his tongue over his bottom lip asking for permission to enter and Xeno eagerly opens his mouth to give it to him. </p><p>He notices that Stan smells like cigarettes and petroleum. The other man worked at a car repair shop as a mechanic. He had started working there part time in high school and once he graduated he was promoted to full time. His father didn't agree with his job and wanted him to work a occupation that was more "devoted to Christ" but Stan ignored his wishes because he loved his job. He would often excitedly tell Xeno about all the different vehicles he worked on and the repairs he made. Stan had been at work before he came over and Xeno could strongly pick up the oil scent wafting off him.</p><p>They part for air and Xeno scoots back to do a glance over at Stan. Sure, enough his boyfriend was wearing his dark blue work overalls that were filthy with grease stains and dirt. He wonders if he can convince Stan to take a shower first before they did anything. He also notices that the other man is clutching a paper bag in his hand. </p><p>"What's that?" Xeno asks, pointing to the brown bag in Stan's grasp.</p><p>"Let's go to the living room and I'll show yah." Stan grins, grabbing Xeno's hand to guide him towards the room. </p><p>Stan brings him over to stop in front of the redwood record player in their living room. He drops Xeno's hand to bring the paper bag up and pull out a vinyl record. Xeno watches as Stan pulls out a Beatles record for their newest album "Abbey Road". </p><p>"Got this bad boy from a friend earlier!" Stan exclaims, handing the record to Xeno.</p><p>"Doesn't this come out next week? How did your friend get this?" Xeno curiously asks, examining the vinyl record cover.</p><p>The cover had the band's four members walking across a crosswalk on an empty street with cars lined up behind them as they crossed. He takes the vinyl record out of its cover and admires the brand-new black record with the green apple design in the middle with the name of all the songs upon it. Stan and him loved to listen to music together, especially the Beatles.</p><p>Every time a new record came out for one of their favorite artists they would buy it, wait until they were together to listen to it, and then play it on the record player at his house. They enjoyed critiquing and rating every song, imaging together the meaning behind each tune, and sometimes they would even dance with one another into the late hours enjoying the rhythm of each beat.</p><p>"Buddy of mine that works at a record store was telling me how they got these suckers in earlier this week. I was fixing his car up and told him I'd do it for free if he could secretly sneak me one early." Stan says, admiring the record along with Xeno. </p><p>"That's not legal. We could get in trouble for having one of these early." Xeno mentions, putting the record on the turntable of the player. </p><p>"Yeah well it'll be worth going to jail over. We're gonna be some of the first people in the world to hear this record. Ain't that worthy of sharing a cell with a criminal?" Stan jokes.</p><p>"Yes, it definitely is. We could also be cellmates. Then we could spend every day together without sneaking around anymore." Xeno laughs, moving the needle over to drop it onto the record. </p><p>The first few notes for the first song come out of the record player. The both listen in awe as the bass riff hits their eardrums. They automatically make their way over to the couch to sit down and listen to the album together. Xeno snuggles up closer to Stan and his lover ghosts his hand over his to intertwine their fingers together. They listen peacefully to the first couple of songs until the third one comes on and Stan turns to ask about his input on it.</p><p>"Whatchu think this one is about?" Stan asks.</p><p>"Hmm I'm guessing it's about a science student named Maxwell who's hammering an object?" Xeno questions, looking up at Stan.</p><p>"Ha no way. Did you not hear the lyrics about him murdering a girl just now?"</p><p>"What really?"</p><p>"Yeah listen." </p><p>
  <i>Bang! Bang! Maxwell's silver hammer<br/>
Came down upon her head<br/>
Bang! Bang! Maxwell's silver hammer<br/>
Made sure that she was dead</i>
</p><p>"Oh.. I guess you're right. Do you think he meant to do it on purpose or was it an accident?" Xeno asks. </p><p>"Pretty sure he did it on purpose, he just killed the judge sentencing him in the song too." Stan chuckles, watching Xeno scrunch up his face in concentration as he tries to zone in on the lyrics.</p><p>The rest of the song plays and the next one comes on. Xeno is tapping his foot to the opening beat, but startles when Stan suddenly stands up.</p><p>"This is a dancing song. Dance with me Xeno?" Stan asks, holding out the hand he had intertwined with Xeno's.</p><p>Xeno smiles before standing up to join Stan in a dance. He extends out the pair of hands they were holding and brings his other hand to rest on his boyfriend's shoulder.</p><p>"Of course, Stan."</p><p>Stan brings his free hand up to caress the small of Xeno's back and then leads them into a slow dance. Xeno lets him and follows his lead, his eyes never leaving Stan's breathtaking face. </p><p>
  <i>Oh! Darling, please believe me<br/>
I'll never do you no harm<br/>
Believe me when I tell you<br/>
I'll never do you no harm</i>
</p><p>The sway together to the tune around the living room being cautious to not run into furniture along the way. Stan catches his gaze and Xeno grins brighter only focusing on the man he loves dearly in front of him. These were some of his favorite moments. Just the two of them enjoying one another's company into the late of night swaying to a tune in each other's arms. </p><p>He wishes and hopes they can continue to have enduring moments like this as they become older. He has no idea what will happen as the years go by, but he knows for certain he will always forever want Stan to be in his future. No matter how or what occurs he will never be able to love someone as much as the stunning pale blue-eyed man who was gazing at him lovingly as they continued to dance.</p><p>Stan twirls him around a couple of times and then stops halfway where Xeno has his back to his chest, with his arms around him. The song ends and Xeno tilts his head up to reach over to give Stan a soft peck on the lips.</p><p>"Thank you for the dance."</p><p>"Anytime darling."</p><p>The next song is too upbeat for them to slow dance around the living room too, so they opt for sitting back down on the couch to continue listening and chatting about the lyrics. There about ¾ of the way through the album before playful conversation turns into full blow intense making out. Stan has him pin to the couch and is above him softly leaving numerous kisses along his neck. Xeno moans noticing that the record must have ended because there was no music playing anymore. </p><p>That's not the only thing he takes note of while Stan peppers kisses on him. The closer the other man gets to him, the more intense that petroleum smell becomes. As much as he wanted to keep on and let Stan continue, the scent was becoming too strong for him. </p><p>"Stan wait."</p><p>"Hmm what's wrong?" Stan asks, stopping from where he was kissing along Xeno's jaw.</p><p>"You stink."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"You smell really bad." Xeno says, turning his head away from him to show Stan he really meant it.</p><p>"Way to ruin the mood Xeno." Stan chuckles, before starting to move off him. </p><p>"I'm sorry. You just need to take a shower first." Xeno tells him, sitting up on the couch.</p><p>"Fine. I'll take a shower, but only if you join me." Stan responds, getting up from the couch and holding his hand out in invitation for Xeno to accompany him.</p><p>Xeno looks up at Stan's wickedly handsome smirking face, before gently laying his hand into his awaiting palm.</p><p>"I may have become filthy from you rubbing yourself against me, so I suppose I could join you." Xeno smiles, getting up and letting Stan guide him away towards his bathroom.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This idea came to me when I was doing a project for class while listening to oldies music. I originally just wanted to write a fic set in the 1960s so I could have them listening to the Beatles and slow dance, but then the other themes came out of nowhere and here we are! Hope you enjoyed it!</p><p>I made a little playlist on Spotify to listen to while writing this. You can find it <a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4HDgLwG235ERK9oms3Qhqn?si=y_cZesMMToWHysY6TVPwAw">here</a> if your interested! It's only filled with 50s, 60s, and some 70's songs. I might add more songs as the story goes on.</p><p>My <a href="https://twitter.com/ghoulgecko?s=09">Twitter</a>! I follow fellow dcst fans back!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Give Peace A Chance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>;)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry this chapter is over 9k words long. I got really into writing it and then bam I was over 9k words. </p><p>I had alot of fun writing this! There are so many neat things that happened during the year of 1969 and I wish I could include them all.</p><p>I researched so much about that year, then what I needed to that I could probably ace a test solely on the year 1969 in the US!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Come on yah stupid thing work."</p><p>Xeno was currently sitting in a wooden chair at his kitchen table watching Stan try to whack the AM radio on the table to work. The small brown portable radio was quite old, and he mentally notes to ask his father if they could buy a new one later. Stan seemed more like he was breaking it instead of fixing it with all that excessive force he was using to hit it to play again.  </p><p>"Maybe it would work if you would quit whacking it like that." Xeno says, cutting a piece of a hostess chocolate cupcake off before plopping it into his mouth.</p><p>"Nah all it needs is a good smack to get all its parts back into place to work." Stan responds, continuing to intensely hit the radio while messing with the antenna attached to it. </p><p>"I don't think it works like that." Xeno says, shaking his head as he reaches for a Kit-Kit that was near where Stan and the radio were.</p><p>They were waiting for the KGO news station to air in San Francisco to update them on the latest information for the Zodiac Killer case. This serial killer case was one of the hot topics being discussed all around the country besides the Vietnam war. Everyone knew about it because it both intrigued and dreadfully chilled the country to speculate that there could be a killer nearby in their own backyard at any given moment. Stan and him had been keeping up with the case since the beginning. They found the killer interesting with how they taunted the police with cryptic messages while killing innocent bystanders in the process. </p><p>They often together enjoyed attempting to decode the secret messages the Zodiac Killer left for police, talk about possible theories on who it could be, and determine the killer's motive. They had stopped at the local grocery store before the news topic was due to start to buy some sweets and junk food to enjoy while they listened to the segment. They had all their treats laid across the table but were having an issue with the AM radio not wanting to work. </p><p>"There we go, see all it needed was a good smack." Stan says.</p><p>The radio comes to life again and an Elvis Presley song fills the empty silence in the room. Xeno offers one of the pieces of the Kit-Kat to Stan for his hard work in getting the radio to work. Stan happily opens his mouth so his boyfriend can feed it to him. </p><p>"What was the station again?" Stan asks, moving the radios knob to change the station while munching on the candy.</p><p>"I believe it was 810." </p><p>Xeno watches Stan turn the knob to change the station until he lands on station 810. Once he lands on it, the song changes over to a commercial about a horror movie coming out that month in October.</p><p>
  <i>"They keep coming back in a bloodthirsty hunger for HUMAN FLESH! Pits the dead against the living in a struggle for survival! NIGHT OF THE LIVING DEAD. A bizarre adventure in fear, see it on the big picture screen in full color now in theaters."</i>
</p><p>"We should go see that movie together." Stan says, ripping open a packet on M&amp;M's as they wait for the commercials to end.</p><p>"Cannibalistic spirits are boring and fictitious Stan." Xeno responds, reaching his hand over in hopes that Stan will give him some of the candy.</p><p>"What are you talking about Xeno. You trying to tell me that there's no way grandma Patty can rise from the grave and eat my brain for dropping ice cream on her good couches all those years ago?" Stan jokes, looking at Xeno's outstretched palm.</p><p>"No. It's scientifically impossible. Dead human bodies decay rapidly. Even more so underground, so their flesh and muscles would be disintegrated. This would leave them unable to rise from the grave." Xeno states, eyeing the pack of M&amp;M's. </p><p>"Wow stop being a stick in the mud Xeno. What if I just wanted to see my dear ole grams again. No M&amp;M's for you after crushing my hopes and dreams of hearing granny yell at me to get my feet off her table one last time." Stan teases, bringing the candy far away from Xeno's outstretched hand.</p><p>Xeno sends his lover an annoyed glare. He just wanted to correctly inform Stan how the deceased couldn't open their coffin, come back to life, and have a ridiculous hunger for brains after! He watches his boyfriend send him a playful smirk taunting him to come and get the candy from him if he dared. Xeno takes up his challenge, he lunges forward and throws himself onto Stan while trying to reach feverishly for the M&amp;M packet. The other man laughs and raises it higher above his head away from Xeno's grabbing hands.</p><p>Xeno looks up at Stan with a pout while his boyfriend grins back down at him. Xeno's only option to win was to play dirty and that's exactly what he does. He moves his face upward to give Stan a kiss and he deepens the kiss until he feels Stan kissing him back. He looks out of the corner of his eye watching as Stan slowly lowers the M&amp;Ms packet into grabbing distance. Once he knows he can grab it from him with no issues, he quickly snatches it from Stan's unguarded hold. </p><p>"Ha! Their mine now and you can't have any!" Xeno exclaims, backing away from Stan so he can't retake it from him.</p><p>"Didn't know you were a cheater darling. You played me good, I give yah that." Stan praises.</p><p>Xeno is about to stand up and run away because he knew Stan was about to either tickle or tackle him as revenge for fooling him, but then the commercials end and the radio news station comes back on. </p><p>
  <i>"We are back and bring alarming news about the man known as the Zodiac Killer. A letter was mailed into the San Francisco Chronicle on October 13th. The writer has claimed to be the Zodiac and states they murdered taxi driver Paul Stine on the night of October 11th. The killer boasted about his murder by including a bloody piece of Stine's shirt as proof attached to the letter. The alleged Zodiac threatened to target school children next and because of this all schools have been postponed for the week around the Bay Area until further notice."</i>
</p><p>They continue to listen to the chilling news report while munching on snacks until it ends. Once the news segment ends, Stan reaches over and puts it back on the station that was playing Elvis Presley earlier.</p><p>"Well shit that was depressing." Stan says to him.</p><p>"Yeah no cipher this time except the Zodiac taunting the police again with proof from the victim." Xeno says, pondering on the information they gained from the radio.</p><p>"This is the first time the victim wasn't part of a couple, yah?" </p><p>"Yes, the past murders have all been couples that were out together during the night. Seems a bit odd for the killer to be targeting a lone man and now school children after only going after lovers." </p><p>"Maybe the guy was driving them outside the city to hunt down their next set of lovers making out under the stars but made a wrong turn or something and made the Zodiac mad. So, they just yah know." Stan speculates, tapping his fingers on the table.</p><p>"Stan! You shouldn't joke about that. This man might have had a family and he was brutally murdered while doing his job."</p><p>"Yeah yeah you're right. My bad I take it back."</p><p>"But it is quite interesting that he committed the crime in San Francisco. Since all the other murders happened outside the city." Xeno says, trying to connect any dots. </p><p>"Well maybe the Zodiac lives in the city. Wouldn't blame him, San Francisco seems great. I'd like to live there one day."</p><p>"You would?" Xeno asks, looking curiously at Stan.</p><p>"Yeah sure. Anywhere is better than this shitty small town. Besides San Francisco seems, ah dang what's the word… progressive I think."</p><p>"Yes, there are more leftist and open-minded people that reside there compared to here." </p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>Things go quite and Xeno anxiously turns in his chair. Stan is messing with the wrapper to a cupcake, seemingly lost in thought. Xeno can't take the tense silent atmosphere anymore and speaks up. </p><p>"What's wrong?" Xeno asks, noticing that Stan was hesitant about saying something.</p><p>"This is gonna sound crazy, but would you ever consider running away with me to there?"</p><p>"You mean San Francisco?"</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"Why there? Did you forget there's a deranged serial killer murdering couples in that area."</p><p>"We don't got to worry about that. We just don't go out at night and we're two guys I don't think there that dumb to try it."</p><p>"I suppose you have decent points."</p><p>"Uh huh. I just figured maybe a big city like that would be more accepting of us together, yah know?"</p><p>Stan had a point. If Xeno had to guess, California or up north near New York City would be their best bets to live if they wanted to continue a life together without the intense fear of ever being found out. They would still have to keep their relationship under the wraps, but the consequences wouldn't be as severe as here in their hometown. He's about to answer back to Stan, when the phone from the living room hall starts ringing. </p><p>"Ah."</p><p>"Go ahead and answer it Xeno. It's fine." Stan says, reaching over to the radio to turn it down.</p><p>"Okay. I'll be back." Xeno responds, getting up to make his way over to the black rotary phone.</p><p>He makes his way out of the kitchen and into the hallway. The phone caller could only be two people. It was either his father or the mysterious caller that was continuing to call every 3 days. He picks up the phone handle and brings it up to his ear.</p><p>"Hello?"</p><p>
  <i>"Good Afternoon Dr. Xeno."</i>
</p><p>"What do you want?" Xeno asks, slightly upset that the unknown caller was interrupting his conversation about running away with his lover.</p><p>
  <i>"Someone sounds impatient today."</i>
</p><p>"I just have company over, and you called at the wrong time."</p><p>
  <i>"Well let's continue where we left off quickly then so you can return back to entertaining your guest."</i>
</p><p>"I'm listening."</p><p>
  <i>"As I said last time closed timelike curves-"</i>
</p><p>"Shit!" Stan shouts from the kitchen, after a loud crashing sound traveled throughout the house.</p><p>Xeno places the phone down slightly and looks toward the kitchen wondering what happened. </p><p>"Are you okay Stan?" Xeno loudly asks, worried about his boyfriend. </p><p>
  <i>"Did you just say Stan?"</i>
</p><p>"Huh?" Xeno answers, hoping he didn't mess up by accidently saying Stan's name out loud. </p><p>
  <i>"Year."</i>
</p><p>"What?" Xeno questions, confused on what they were asking.</p><p>
  <i>"What year is it?"</i>
</p><p>"Um 1969?" Xeno claims, not sure why they wanted the year. </p><p><i>"Well sh-"</i> The caller starts, before the line goes dead. </p><p>He puts the phone down back on the hook, hoping his slip up won't cause any issues for them in the future. He shakes the anxious feeling in his gut off before quickly making his way back to the kitchen to see what caused that loud noise.</p><p>When he enters, he sees Stan on the ground trying to clean up a broken glass coke bottle. Xeno walks over and bends down to help him.</p><p>"It slipped out of my fingers." Stan says, patting down the soda with a napkin. </p><p>"It didn't cut you?"</p><p>"Nah I'm fine. Just made a mess is all."</p><p>They clean up the mess together and Xeno anxiously waits to see if Stan will bring up their running away together conversation again. When he doesn't, Xeno decides to not question it. </p><p>It's not that he doesn't want to go away somewhere with Stan, he was concerned about his father and his studies. He had no idea how he felt about leaving his father here by himself and his future career behind. But he couldn't help and envision his life living in San Francisco with his lover as he helped Stan pick up the broken glass shards off the floor.</p>
<hr/><p>It had been over a week since the mysterious caller had called him that day when he accidently mentioned Stan's name on the phone. They hadn't called back since and the caller skipping their weekly short talking sessions, made Xeno slightly nervous.  He ponders if maybe something happened and hopes it doesn't involve Stan and himself.</p><p>Today was Halloween day. The holiday this year had fallen on a weekday. He had classes so he was on the college campus almost done with his courses for the day. He had nothing planned for tonight since Stan was stuck with his family. Stan's father considered Halloween the "devil's holiday" and he dragged his family to service on this day, where he preached about Satan and all the wrongdoings, they should never commit so they wouldn't fall victim to the devil's traps. </p><p>Stan sometimes would find a way to escape and come running over to Xeno's house to spend time with him on Halloween, but Xeno had told him not to this year. He had classes all day today and he would rather Stan not get grounded for skipping out on his family's bible service. Plus, they were too old to go trick or treating anymore and he rather spend time with his boyfriend when his father wasn't around in the house to spy on their every move. </p><p>He was planning to go home and relax by reading a nice book while listening to soft music. The clock strikes 5pm indicating that his last class was now over. He slams his note taking journal closed and gets up to quickly make his way out of the classroom. He had to walk through the common areas to exit the college front so he could make the walk back home before it got dark out. </p><p>When he opens the door to head outside, he notices a large group of people gathering in front of the university with John Lennon's song "Give Peace A Chance" playing in the wind. They were holding various signs that read "END THE WAR IN VIETNAM" and "THIS IS AN ANTI-WAR UNIVERSITY" while chanting the lyrics to the song. Xeno frantically looks around wondering how he could get around the huge protest in front of him without pushing his way through the middle of it. </p><p>He's about to head back inside and find another entrance when a girl on the steps of the college stairs ,with a cat ear headband on her head and whiskers drawn on her face, takes notice of his presence before coming towards him with a friendly smile on her features.</p><p>"We are protesting against the Vietnam War today! Would you like to join or maybe one of our future protests instead?" She asks, handing him a flyer. </p><p>Xeno takes the flyer and sees that it has numerous dates and times printed upon it, indicating when the next protests are going to occur on campus in the near future. Xeno knew the anti-war movement was prevalent all around the country at the moment due to the US involvement in the Vietnam War. He had been keeping tabs on all the news and paper segments that involved the war. </p><p>It seemed a large majority of the American people didn't agree with President Nixon's plan to continue to support the war and send their young men overseas to fight. Most of the protests had been going on around college campuses around the country due to the youth being less afraid to reject authority and speak out about political affairs.  </p><p>"I'm busy at the moment, but maybe another date and time." He says, hoping she doesn't pry him further.</p><p>"Sure! Let's continue to rally and march together to let politicians know to give peace a chance!" She exclaims, before turning away from him to hand out flyers to other students walking out of the campus. </p><p>Xeno stuffs the flyer into his journal before turning back around to find another entrance to exit out of. He wasn't pro-war per say, in fact he was the opposite. He didn't agree with Nixon's war policies and how he was handling the fight overseas. When the president took office, he promised to start withdrawing troops from Vietnam, but in the short time he had been in office it seemed he was just contradicting that statement by sending more troops to war instead.  </p><p>The other exit out of the college was far and made his trek home longer. Xeno huffs, wrapping his scarf tighter around himself before starting the long walk back to his home. It was a chilly fall day where the leaves were turning shades of red and the wind was blowing them off trees into the wind. Numerous kids were dressed in costumes starting to walk the streets to get ready to knock on doors for candy. Xeno had to go around a bunch of children on the sidewalk to avoid getting run into as he headed towards his house.</p><p>He finally makes it home and opens his front door. The lights inside are turned off indicating no one was home and he wonders if his father was called into work last minute. He makes his way to the kitchen and sure enough there was a note on the table in his father's neat handwriting saying he had an urgent call to attend to and wouldn't be home till late tonight. He had left some dollar bills on top of the note for Xeno to get dinner for himself later. He pockets the money and makes his way to his room to drop his belongings off on his desk.</p><p>Once he places his college supplies on his desk, he flops onto his bed and curls up exhausted from the long day. He yawns and is debating on if he should get dinner early first before starting his book, when he hears the phone ring. He's desperately hoping that's Stan saying he changed his mind and was about to sneak out of his window to come over. He felt tired today and all he really wanted to do was cuddle up next to Stan on the couch while they ate popcorn and watched a scary movie. </p><p>He gets up and takes the familiar path into the living room hall to pick up the black rotary phone. Xeno brings it to his ear, but he doesn't get a chance to utter out a greeting because the voice on the other end speaks loud and clearly first.</p><p>
  <i>"I solved the problem so now you should be able to hear me nice and clearly." </i>
</p><p>Xeno frowns wondering who this is. He had never heard this voice before, but he has a faint suspicion it was the unknown caller. He decides to ask anyway just to make sure. </p><p>"Who is this?" Xeno questions. </p><p>
  <i>"Come on Xeno I know you're smarter than this. You should be able to know who I am off the bat. Don't make me lose faith in my mission."</i>
</p><p>"Mysterious caller?" </p><p>
  <i>"Yes, that's right. I'm sorry it took me over a week to figure out what the issue was and correct it."</i>
</p><p>"What problem was that?" Xeno curiously asks. </p><p>
  <i>"I might have miscalculated and ended up in the wrong year, which explains why our conversations kept getting interrupted so early." </i>
</p><p>"Oh?" Xeno says, confused about what the other man was talking about. </p><p>
  <i>"I went back too early, so now I'm stuck talking to li'l young you. I hope you can keep up Xeno."</i>
</p><p>"No Dr. Xeno anymore?" Xeno asks, curious why he dropped the doctor title.</p><p>
  <i>"I don't believe you're a Doctor at this moment in time, so no. I calculate we have about 2 to 5 minutes to talk now during our calls until I can solve the time restraint problem."</i>
</p><p>"Can you elaborate on what you mean by your mission, wrong year, going back to early, and talking for 2 minutes?" Xeno questions. </p><p>There was actually a lot he wanted to ask about, but he decided to start with the basics. His mind was reeling trying to document, analyze, and hypothesize all the information the other man had dropped on him in the short time they had conversated.</p><p><i>"Yes. When I said my mission I-"</i> The man on the other side starts, before the other line goes dead. </p><p>Xeno continues to hold the phone to his ear even after the other line cuts off. He's extremely astounded about all the information the other man mentioned to him. Too many questions were brought forth in less than 2 minutes and none of them were answered. He finally got to hear the unknown callers voice loud and clearly with no static or distortion. It was odd and made the situation seem more real. He had still considered the possibility that the calls were still an elaborate prank, but after the other man claimed he solved the issue and cleared up his voice somehow, Xeno felt it was too thoroughly planned to be a joke anymore. </p><p>There was also the part about his mission. What mission? What mission could this man possibly be on that involved Xeno. He couldn't imagine how the unknown caller believed continuing to pester a college student with numerous phone calls would somehow be beneficial to whatever mission he had to complete. He also mentioned going back too early and to the wrong year. Xeno had no earthly idea how to process those two statements. He recalls the man stating that something would happen in 50 years. </p><p>Xeno didn't want to believe it, but if he had to take a wild guess it seemed as though this unknown caller was from the future. He slams the phone back on the handle before making his way back to his room. He opens his journal and starts to write down all the clues, information, and theories he had gained or came up with from his time talking to the other man on the line. It felt bizarre and surreal considering the theory of the man being from the future, but Xeno placed that concept on the top and circled it for extra emphasis. He would just have to wait for the caller to call back and obtain more information to decide if it was absurd or not notion to consider.</p>
<hr/><p>3 days had passed since that phone call with the unknown caller. Xeno had been anxiously waiting by the phone all day to see if the other man would continue with calling him every 3 days or if there would be a new pattern now. In that time, he had checked out numerous books from the library about information on time travel. There wasn't a lot of information to go by and it left him even more curious, anxious, and puzzled over the situation. If the man really was from the future the only way, he could contact Xeno in the past was through the concept of time travel to his knowledge. From what he read in the books all the information the other man had said in passing about Quantum Theory and Albert Einstein's theory of special relativity seemed to fit the theme of traveling in time. It was just speculation of course, but there were scientists who had stated in their work that the concept of time travel could be possible. Could scientists in the future have figured out a way to travel back in time?</p><p>Xeno was extremely curious to find out, but he had to get some basic questions answered first. He was currently pacing in his room deep in thought, about all the theories he came up with in the past 3 days. He felt exhausted due to getting little sleep in the past days, but the energy from the excessive amounts of coffee in his system and the adrenaline of possibility talking to someone from years into the future, kept him going. It was around 3pm and he was ignoring his growling stomach, when suddenly the phone rings from the living room hallway. Xeno sprints to the rotary phone and quickly picks it up hoping it was the mysterious caller.</p><p>
  <i>"Hello Xeno-"</i>
</p><p>"Is your name Senku Ishigami?" Xeno blurts out, interrupting the other man from talking.</p><p>
  <i>"Yes, that's my name. My acquaintances call me Dr. Senku, but you're free to refer to me as you please." </i>
</p><p>"I looked up your name through numerous files, records, and books, but didn't see anyone that goes by that name. Why is that?" </p><p>
  <i>"That's because I haven't been born yet."</i>
</p><p>There it was. Xeno's theory about the other man being from the future was possibly right. He felt both thrilled and doubtful at the same time. Xeno didn't know it was possible to feel both of those emotions at the same time till now. </p><p>"What year were you born then?" Xeno asks, anxious to learn more. </p><p>
  <i>"1989. 20 years later in the future from your time now."</i>
</p><p>"What year is it for you now?" </p><p>
  <i>"It's currently 2020."</i>
</p><p>2020… That was 51 years into the future. Xeno was extremely curious to know what had changed, been invented and discovered in 50 years time. He bites his tongue though because he had to ask more important questions first.</p><p>"Do we know each other during your current time? And if yes, then how so?"</p><p>
  <i>Yeah we do. I guess it's safe to say you were my mentor and I was your mentee."</i>
</p><p>"What's your area of study?"</p><p>
  <i>"Not too sure I can tell you too much about myself Xeno. I'm not 100% certain what information would affect the timeline in any way."</i>
</p><p>Xeno supposed that made sense. Doesn't mean he was thrilled to hear that answer. He had so many things he wanted to ask the other man and now he wasn't sure if he would get answers to his questions. </p><p>"What can I ask you about?"</p><p>
  <i>"Astrophysics. I'm pretty sure you know, but I'm a scientist. I work for JAXA, but I'm currently residing in the US." </i>
</p><p>"I thought you said you couldn't tell me about yourself?" </p><p>
  <i>"Yeah, but I changed my mind. Figured you wouldn't believe me if I didn't and it goes hand and hand with my mission. You just can't ask me about anything else pertaining to future events outside of what I tell you."</i>
</p><p>Xeno pouts, upset that he wouldn't answer any questions he had concerning the future. Perhaps he could find a way to ruse Dr. Senku, into spilling any information he knew, since the scientist was quick to change his mind about sharing facts about himself.  </p><p>"Fine. Why are you contacting me in the past, what is your mission, and am I involved in this operation you have to complete?"</p><p>
  <i>"One question at a time Xeno. But yes, my mission does involve you. We can start with what it is-"</i>
</p><p>The line goes dead on the other end and it seems their time was up for today. Xeno gently places the phone back down on the receiver and then swiftly turns around to head back to his room. He scoots the chair out from under his desk before sitting in it and opening up the journal he had been using as his theory spiral that had all his notes, he had taken so far on the phone situation. Seems he wouldn't be reading his book tonight and instead he starts to write down all the new information he got from Dr. Senku today.</p>
<hr/><p>"That bad boy was beautiful and sleek Xeno. Wish you could have seen it in person."</p><p>"That's nice Stan. Hopefully we will see one on the road one of these days and you can point it out to me."</p><p>Xeno was currently sitting in a chair at his kitchen table while listening to Stan fawn about a brand-new Chevy Camaro that came into the shop yesterday while he was at work. The other man was making them dinner while Xeno was trying to fake being alert and paying full attention to what he was telling him. It had been 4 days since that conversation with Dr. Senku on that phone where Xeno discovered the scientist was from 51 years into the future. </p><p>Xeno was starting to worry that Dr. Senku wouldn't call him back and that conversation he held with him was just a figment of his imagination or he had dreamt the whole thing up while asleep. He had considered that maybe he was just having a psychotic breakdown and there was no Dr. Senku from years in the future with a mission that involved him. It seemed plausible since time travel was such a science fiction trope that didn't appear possible.</p><p> He hoped it was not the latter and noted to possibly ask his father if he could check his mental state for him later. Xeno was anxiously bouncing his leg trying to push the Dr. Senku situation out of his mind and instead focus on paying attention to his boyfriend. </p><p>"Yeah. Almost gave in and stole the keys to take that beauty on a test drive. Would have faced any punishment my boss would have handed to me for taking a customer's car on the road just to say I've driven a Camaro on the freeway with the hood up while jamming to the radio." Stan says with a grin, flipping the pancake in the air to turn it. They had agreed on eating breakfast for dinner that night.</p><p>"That's nice Stan." Xeno repeats again, hoping that the other man wouldn't notice.</p><p>It appears luck was not on his side today because Stan did take notice. His boyfriend puts the pan to the side and turns to lean against the counter while crossing his arms to give him a scrutinizing stare. Xeno was too busy holding his gaze towards the wall where the living room led to where the rotary phone was stationed, that he didn't even notice Stan had stopped cooking to stare intensely at him.</p><p>"What's wrong?" Stan asks.</p><p>"What do you mean?" Xeno responds trying to play dumb, turning to give his attention to Stan.</p><p>"You seem distracted by something. Why is that?"</p><p>"I'm not distracted. I'm just tired today." Xeno says, telling himself to snap out of his trance for Stan.  </p><p>"Hmm maybe we should lie down after this together for a bit then if you're tired." Stan says, reaching to grab the pan to continue cooking. </p><p>"That sounds like a splendid idea Stan!" Xeno exclaims, hoping that maybe having a chirpier excited tone would fool Stan into believing nothing was wrong.</p><p>It seemed to do the trick because Stan turns back around to finish their meal for dinner. Xeno decides it's best for him to get up and ask Stan if he needs help. His boyfriend hands him a plate and tells him to start plating. Once Xeno has placed all the food onto their plates they make their way over to the table to sit and eat. </p><p>As they eat their meal, Xeno listens to Stan talk about how he wants to buy a car soon. He tells Xeno excitedly how he wants a sports car and starts naming numerous types such as a Corvette, Camaro, Impala, or Cobra. Xeno really doesn't have too much knowledge on vehicles besides what Stan informs him on, so he listens to his lover happily explain all the details about the cars to him as they eat. He's grateful that Stan is doing most of the talking because he still hasn't slept well in over a week now and really did feel exhausted. </p><p>Once they're done eating, they drop their plates and dirty dishes used to cook into the sink and make their way towards Xeno's room. Xeno plops on the bed and stretches out while yawning content to relax for the rest of the night. He's cuddling into the blankets when he feels Stan's warm body press against his back and his arm come up to wrap around his middle. Xeno closes his eyes and is attempting to calm his racing mind until he feels Stan hand snaking its way slowly up and under his shirt.</p><p>Normally he would be all for fooling around in his bed and be thrilled feeling Stan's rough calloused hands on him, but today he felt weary. Xeno stiffens up when he feels his palm go upwards and knew he wasn't responding how he usually did when things got heated. He really did want to forget about the time travel situation and instead indulge in his boyfriend's hands pleasing him, but he couldn't. Seems Stan noticed this too because he stops his hand and retreats it back to rest around his waist. </p><p>"Alright Xeno tell me what's really wrong with you."</p><p>"I told you Stan I'm just tired."</p><p>"I'm not stupid Xeno, I've known you long enough to know when something is on your mind."</p><p>"I've just been stressed from school and haven't been getting enough sleep." Xeno lies, hoping Stan would stop interrogating him.</p><p>"Are you sure that's it?</p><p>"Yes. I'm just exhausted is all." </p><p>Xeno rolls around and pushes his face up into Stan's chest. Stan turns to lie on his back and Xeno nudges himself over until he's lying nicely on top of Stan with his head under his chin and his head positioned where he can hear his lover's soft heartbeat. He hums in contentment when he feels Stan start to run his fingers gently through his hair and closes his eyes once again to enjoy the affection. They settle into a quiet peaceful atmosphere with Xeno focusing on Stan's fingers softly grazing his scalp. </p><p>Time passes and Stan's stroking hands start to slow until he moves them down slowly to rest on the small of Xeno's back. Soon Xeno hears his breathing slow indicating that the other man fell asleep. He was still wide awake and knew he was more than likely going to have another restless night due to his mind being too preoccupied with numerous thoughts. </p><p>The room is pitch dark except for the moon coming in from the blinds. He quietly listens to Stan's chest rise up and down below him and his steady heartbeat. His mind starts to wander towards Dr. Senku again, but he curses himself mentally for treading towards those thoughts. Instead he decides to dwell on what Stan's and his life would be like in 50 years. </p><p>Would they have actually ran away to San Francisco together? Maybe they would have got a small apartment together on the top floor with an elegant view of the Golden Gate Bridge. In the area near their apartment there could be a nice family owned Italian restaurant that they would make their regular go to place and possibly they would be not far from the Golden Gate Park, where they could take peaceful walks together through the park admiring the beautiful scenery. There could also be a mechanic shop not too far from there little apartment where Stan could get a job and Xeno could find a college nearby where he could finish his degree. If they saved enough money then Stan could finally get that sport's car, he excitedly told him about today and they could possibly adopt a kitten together since Xeno had always wanted a pet, but his father was extremely allergic to animals.</p><p>Xeno continues to daydream about how their life together would play out in 50 years until he dozes off. It's not until a few hours later when the morning sun starts to peek over the horizon and bathe his room in light does, he slowly open his eyes to see it was a new day. He doesn't remember falling asleep, but he was so tired that he figures the exhaustion finally caught up to him. He crooks his head up to see that Stan was still sleeping soundly. Xeno knew he wouldn't be able to fall back asleep and he might have had to use the bathroom, so he quietly untangles himself from Stan to get out of bed. He tip toes out of his room trying to not make a sound and once he's at the door he slowly closes it shut.</p><p>Xeno makes his way to the bathroom where he goes through his morning routine. Once he finishes, he's staring at his reflection in the screen noting how dark his under eyes are getting from the lack of sleep when suddenly he hears the phone from the living room hallway start to ring. His eyes widen and he quickly half runs towards the rotary phone to pick it up before the loud ringing can wake up Stan. He picks up the familiar phone and brings it to his ear.</p><p>
  <i>"Hello Xeno."</i>
</p><p>"Hello once again Dr. Senku." Xeno says, turning his head over his shoulder to make sure Stan didn't wake up. </p><p>The door is still closed so he turns back to concentrate on the phone call. He was determined to get more answers today from the other man no matter how much prodding and questioning he had to do to accomplish that.</p><p>
  <i>"I thought about it and I'm not going to tell you about my original mission because it doesn't matter anymore since I screwed up going back to the right time."</i>
</p><p>"What do you mean you won't-" Xeno starts, but doesn't get to finish because the man on the other line interrupts him.</p><p>
  <i>"Instead I'm just going to tell you exactly what is happening. So, make sure you keep your ears open and pay attention because I'm not going to repeat myself, okay?"</i>
</p><p>"Okay."</p><p>
  <i>"Excellent. Don't interrupt me while I'm talking, and you can only ask questions after I'm done telling you what I need too."</i>
</p><p>"Fine." Xeno says, not thrilled about Dr. Senku's condition on not being able to ask questions freely.</p><p>
  <i>"In 2019 we send a rover into space to explore the dark side of the moon for the first time in history. Things were going smoothly until we lost all contact with that rover. It was considered a failed mission until radio signals were broadcasted from that rover to us. What was heard on that broadcast shocked everyone during that time. It was a chilling distorted human voice repeatedly yelling why over and over."</i>
</p><p>Xeno was stunned silent that even if Dr. Senku had told him he could interrupt him, he couldn't utter a word. They heard a human voice coming from the moon? Does that mean there is life on the moon?</p><p>
  <i>"You still with me Xeno?"</i>
</p><p>"Yes." Xeno manages to mumble out.</p><p>
  <i>"Alright. We decided to call the owner of this unknown voice the whyman because of them only shouting that word at us back on earth. After that incident numerous scientists from around the world tried to get into contact with the whyman, but anyone who got a response it was always the same result. Flash forward a few months and an unfortunate incident occurs that causes humanity to question what lies beyond the galaxy."</i>
</p><p>Xeno waits for the other man to continue on, but when the scientist doesn’t, he questions him. </p><p>"What was the incident?" Xeno asks, desperate to know more. </p><p>
  <i>"Hmm how about we take a commercial break. All this talking has made me thirsty and I need a drink."</i>
</p><p>"What!" Xeno exclaims wildly, because how could the other man leave him anticipating what happened next after all he told him so far.</p><p>
  <i>"Ha! I'm just joking Xeno. Should have heard your voice, you sounded so upset."</i>
</p><p>Xeno tightens his hold on the phone, slightly annoyed that Dr. Senku was messing with him during an important phone call like this. </p><p>
  <i>"So anyways, it happened around January after the new year. A bright blinding light flashed around half the globe and turn half of the humans on earth into stone. Now all of us remaining people strongly believe whyman on the moon might have been behind this. Forward to current time and all us scientists are trying to come up with a solution on how to deal with whyman without pissing them off, so are not so friendly alien pal doesn't turn the rest of us to stone. That's pretty much it. What you think about that, cool story huh?"</i>
</p><p>"Umm" Xeno responds, not quite sure how to respond to all the information he presented to him.</p><p>
  <i>"Go ahead your free to ask questions now. Ask away."</i>
</p><p>"How am I involved in this?" Xeno decides to ask first. </p><p>
  <i>"You’re the one who invited the rover that landed on the moon that got the first radio signal from the extraterrestrial. After that they appointed you head of mission learn more about whyman. You contacted me to help you and I guess that makes me second head of our quest to make friends with our alien pal."</i>
</p><p>"If that's the case why didn't myself from the future contact me instead?" Xeno asks, hoping the answer isn't horrific.</p><p>
  <i>"Older wiser future you disappeared Xeno. One second you were guiding everyone on how to handle the situation and the next you were gone. No one knows where you went. "</i>
</p><p>"What do you mean I vanished? Where did I go during such a critical time?"</p><p>
  <i>"Wish I knew. A search and rescue team has been trying to find you but haven't been having any luck finding clues on your disappearance."</i>
</p><p>Xeno pauses anxiously tightening his hold on the phone tighter. He disappears in the future? Where did he go? That doesn't make any sense, he would never just vanish like that when such a huge phenomenon was occurring. He had so many questions but decides to move on. </p><p>"How do you know that this mysterious whyman on the moon was the cause of half of that population turning to stone?"</p><p>
  <i>"We don't. It's just a speculation since it happened after whyman contacted us through radio signals. It could be them or could not be, but I'm 100 billion percent sure that it was our extraterrestrial neighbor."</i>
</p><p>"Why do you believe that?"</p><p>
  <i>"Just from research we've conducted so far and because of you. Before the whyman contact on the moon you use to mention how something unfortunate was going to happen eventually." </i>
</p><p>"Why did I believe that?"</p><p>
  <i>"Don't know. In the beginning I thought it was just you being an old geezer and didn't give it a second thought, but after that incident it makes me wonder now if you knew something. That suspicion grew after the event. "</i>
</p><p>"What why?"</p><p>
  <i>"In passing you kept mentioning how you knew this would happen and the one time I did confront you about it you told me to mind my business. Which I'm still mad about, you're very infuriating when you want to be you know that?" </i>
</p><p>"Sure." Xeno says, still awestruck on everything Dr. Senku had told him.</p><p>
  <i>"Guess I should ask then. Do you know anything about whyman or the moon that you would like to confess to me now. Would really appreciate any insight you may have since future you liked to keep so many secrets."</i>
</p><p>"No, I don't know anything unfortunately."</p><p>
  <i>"Figured. I was try-"</i>
</p><p>The scientist starts, but then the dial tone noise blares in Xeno's ear indicating that the line went dead, and they ran out of time. Xeno puts the phone back on the handle and stares down at the phone lost in thought. There was so much information he had gained from that conversation that he needed to process. He's not sure how long he stood there staring into nothing deep in thought, but he was brought back to reality when a strong pair of arms circles around him and something softly rests upon the top of his head. </p><p>"Good morning darling. Did you get a good night's rest?" Stan asks, before kissing the top of Xeno's head.</p><p>"Yeah I did." Xeno mumbles out.</p><p>"How about we go get food at the diner and leave before your dad gets here, yah?"</p><p>"Sure." Xeno says, hoping that sounds convincing.</p><p>Stan doesn't question him anymore and they prepare to get ready to go out to eat together. Xeno tells himself to push the conversation from this morning with Dr. Senku out of his mind, so he can focus on spending a fine nice breakfast with his boyfriend.</p>
<hr/><p>Almost two weeks go by and Xeno hadn't talked to Dr. Senku on the phone since the other man told him what happened 50 years into the future. At first Xeno wasn't ignoring him on purpose. He had mid-terms coming up and was heavily busy with studying and going to class. The first time he missed the scientists call he had been at school to do some last minute studying. Dr. Senku's calls where random and didn't seem to have a set time anymore. </p><p>It had been 2 days since that call he missed when he was at school and after that it took the scientists 4 more days to call him again. Xeno had been taking a well needed nap when he heard that call. He awoken and made his way to the phone to stare intensely at it. He still hadn't fully processed everything the other man told him. He'd been so busy with college and was trying to push the future situation to the back end of his mind to not dwell on it. </p><p>He wasn't quite sure if he believed Dr. Senku's story. A part of him really wanted to, but another part was skeptical about everything he mentioned. It was bizarre to consider that there was a possible civilization living on the dark side of the moon that could shoot beams at will to turn half the world into stone. If there had always been extraterrestrials residing on the moon, then why did it take them so many years to make contact with earth. If they had the technology to use a petrification beam, then why choose to seclude themselves for who knew how many years. </p><p>The picture that Dr. Senku painted him sounded like the plot of a science fiction movie that was bound to come out in the future eventually. This prospect alone made him wonder if he really was just imagining the scientist talking to him on the phone and that was another matter that made him question his mental state. Talking to someone from the future through a rotary phone. Was that even possible? He never did ask the scientist how he accomplished talking to him in the past through radio waves this way. Most time travel theories he read in books involved a machine of some sorts, not talking through phones.</p><p>All these worries raised his anxiety and caused him to not pick up the phone that day when Dr. Senku called him. Instead he opened one of his books and started reading trying to ignore the scientific curiosity that scolded him for ignoring this possible phenomenon. </p><p>The next time the other man calls him again Xeno was sitting on his living room couch with a book cracked up reading about Magnetars and how they can create radio bursts in space. He had the TV on and was occasionally glancing up to watch the news station cover the Moratorium March that was happening that day in Washington D.C. </p><p>
  <i>"Over 500,000 demonstrators are gathered here today to protest against the Vietnam War. As you can see this large group of people are marching through the city to reach the capital building carrying various signs that vary on what is written on them, from a dead American soldier's name to the name of a destroyed Vietnamese village. History is being made before our eyes folks and this might go down as the biggest anti-war demonstration to take place in our country."</i>
</p><p>Xeno watches as the screen on TV showcases over half a million people marching down a street to protest the war while chanting "All we are saying is give peace a chance" as they walk towards the capital building. He had to admit it was truly fascinating to see so many people marching together with one common shared goal. The news station was stating that this anti-war protest was bound to catch the attention of the president and politicians around the country and be the turning point for the US to start withdrawing troops from overseas.</p><p>Xeno had placed his book onto the middle of the sofa to turn his attention to the TV to watch the crowd chant and continue to march through the city. He was engrossed into watching that he jumped when he heard the phone start to ring. He was highly certain that it was probably Dr. Senku calling him again. He wasn't quite sure if he wanted to answer the phone and was pondering it over. The science devoted part of him was extremely curious and screaming at him to answer the phone even if it was all just a figment of his imagination. He sighs before giving in and getting up to walk over to answer it before the call ended. </p><p>He decides he's going to interrogate Dr. Senku with numerous questions and demand for proof, so he could fully put his trust and belief into the other man's story. He picks up the phone and brings it to his ear letting the scientist speak first.</p><p>
  <i>"Hello Xeno. I'm glad you finally decided to pick up and not ignore my call once again."</i>
</p><p>Xeno notices the slightly angry undertone in Dr. Senku's voice. It makes him somewhat irritated to know the other man was going to start their conversation by sounding annoyed by him.</p><p>"I've been busy."</p><p>
  <i>"Have you now. Almost thought you didn't believe my story that I so nicely took time out of my day to recite to you and were purposely ignoring my calls because of that."</i>
</p><p>Okay now Xeno was upset. The scientists accusing words make him grip the phone in irritation because how could the other man be upset over him not believing his story. It sounded absolutely nonsensical and like a science fiction novel.</p><p>"Actually, your right. I do have my doubts over the authenticity of your story. Do you truly expect me to accept it fully with no skepticism?”</p><p>
  <i>"Yes, I do. Everything I told you is true and I'm being 10 billion percent honest. You should take my word, so we can continue to discuss this incident that is taking place in my world now right at this very moment."</i>
</p><p>"Provide me with some proof. If you can do that, I will believe you 100% and won't question the legitimacy of anything you present to me again in our phone calls. If you cannot do that then I won't answer your calls anymore." Xeno responds, hoping the scientist takes the bait. </p><p>
  <i>"Are you sure you want proof?"</i>
</p><p>"Yes, I do."</p><p>
  <i>"What's the date for you today?"</i>
</p><p>"November 15th." Xeno answers, wondering where the other man was going with this.</p><p>
  <i>"Perfect. Let me ask you again. Are you sure you want proof?"</i>
</p><p>"Yes, I'm sure."</p><p>
  <i>"Alright Xeno. Here's your freshly warm order of proof served just for you. On December 1st of that year, good ole President Nixon is going to sign off on a draft lottery for the Vietnam War. It'll be for men born between the years 1944 to 1950 and it will be used to determine the order of call for mandatory military service for the war. The numbers for the lottery will represent birthdays and will be numbered 1 to 365 with each day getting its own number. So, say the first birthday they drew was September 14th, that birthday would be assigned number 1 and those men would be called to service first. That's not even the surprising part and I hate to be the bearer of bad news Xeno, but your partner Stan gets assigned number 4 because the birthday set to that number is February 14th."</i>
</p><p>Xeno is speechless. That's not right, there were anti-war protests going on all around the country every day. The president wouldn't do that to the people of this country, right?</p><p>
  <i>"Are you still with me Xeno? The line didn't go dead right?"</i>
</p><p>"No."</p><p>
  <i>"Well there's the proof you wanted. Hope it wasn't too much for you to hear."</i>
</p><p>"It's a lie, right? You're joking?" Xeno questions, hoping the other man is just pulling his leg and it's just a huge joke.</p><p>
  <i>"Unfortunately, I'm not. If you don't believe me guess, you'll just have to wait and see at the end of the month."</i>
</p><p>"You're lying! That won't happen! Stan isn't going overseas to fight a futile war!" </p><p>
  <i>"I can't change the future Xeno. It's already written in the history books."</i>
</p><p>Xeno slams the rotary phone on the handle. It's the first time he's ever hung up on the other man, but he refuses to believe the words he told him. There's no way that will happen. He was just watching over half a million people marching to protest against the war. No one was that cruel to force millions of young men around the country to go overseas to fight in a war against their will … right?  </p><p>Xeno re-picks up the phone from the handle and quickly dials Stan's home number. He needed to hear his voice right now. He never called his boyfriend's home phone because any of his family members could pick up the phone, but Xeno didn't care. He just wanted to hear Stan's deep voice after that horrible conversation he had with Dr. Senku. The phone rings until a young girl's voice answers the phone.</p><p>"Hello?" </p><p>"Hello Stacy. Can I talk to Stan please?" Xeno asks the young girl.</p><p>"Sure, let me go get him."</p><p>Xeno hears the little girl place the phone down and then runs to what he presumed is Stan's room to tell him he was on the phone. He was glad it was Stan's little sister who picked up and not his father. If it had been the devoted pastor who answered, Xeno probably would have hanged up. </p><p>"Xeno. What's wrong?" Stan asks him, concerned why he was calling him this late in the day.</p><p>"Nothing is wrong. I just… wanted to hear your voice is all. I had a long stressful day of studying and needed to talk to you to brighten my spirits back up." </p><p>"Cute. I'm honored to be the thing that can get you through the darkest of times darling. I'm all ears, what do you want to talk about?"</p><p>"Anything is fine. Whatever you want to."</p><p>"Hmm how about I make your day even brighter and come over instead? It's Saturday and I have tomorrow off, so I can sneak out of here to go over."</p><p>Normally Xeno would tell Stan no because it was too risky, but today he was willing to take risks because he desperately wanted to be in Stan's presence in any way he could. He wanted to be in Stan's strong warm comforting embrace because he wasn't sure he could get through the night if he was alone with his thoughts.</p><p>"Okay. I'll open the window for you."</p><p>"Alright. I'll be there in about 15 minutes. See you soon darling." Stan says, before hanging up.</p><p>Xeno puts the phone back down on the receiver and then walks back to his room. He closes the door and makes sure to lock it so his father wouldn't be able to come in and catch them red-handed. He then makes his way over to the window to unlock it for Stan and waits patiently for his lover to make his grand appearance to distract him from these distressful looming thoughts that were threatening to make him breakdown over the possibility of Dr. Senku's words coming true.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next chapter might take a bit because I really really need to update my other fic! Thanks for reading!</p><p>My <a href="https://twitter.com/ghoulgecko?s=09">Twitter</a>! I follow fellow dcst fans back!</p><p>I also have a playlist for this fic that I listen to while writing <a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4HDgLwG235ERK9oms3Qhqn?si=y_cZesMMToWHysY6TVPwAw">here</a> ! I'm trying to put it in a good order right now, so it's getting there.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Don't Worry Baby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sorry for the angst</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>"They country needs your help. The help of men who can come up to the mark, your help. Join today and wear the uniform known the world over as the mark of a man. Visit your nearest U.S army and U.S Air Force recruiting station. Your future, your decision… choose ARMY"</i>
</p><p>Xeno scoffs and reaches over to turn down the radio on his desk. The last thing he wanted to hear was a recruiting commercial when he was currently sitting at his desk trying to come up with alternatives just in case Dr. Senku's words came true. The date was November 27th and the scientist through the rotary phone warned him that the lottery would take place on December 1st.</p><p>These past few days have been nerve wracking for Xeno. He made sure to listen to the radio news station every day at 6pm sharp to make sure he was informed about any alarming news about a country wide lottery draft taking place to send troops over to Vietnam. A part of Xeno didn't want to know if Dr. Senku's words would come true, but he also knew he had to know and hear firsthand to confirm the truth of the scientist's story. He also needed to know if Stan was going to be taken away from him to be sent overseas to fight a pointless war.</p><p>So, now he was seated at his desk waiting for the 6pm news station to start while writing down potential ways that Stan could dodge the draft if the lottery happened and he was picked. Xeno had been avoiding trying to speculate and consider possible options for them if anything horrified occurred because the thought terrified him. But as the days went by and the end of the month was looming nearer, he knew that it was better to be safe than sorry and to at least ponder on different courses of actions… just in case. </p><p>That's why earlier in the day Xeno ventured out to his college library and checked out every book on past wars that held any information about deferments or ways to get out of being drafted for the military. Hours after reading and researching, Xeno now had a short list of possible ways Stan could dodge being sent overseas. That list was currently resting about his desk written in neat handwriting on a red notebook. </p><p>The more Xeno scanned over the options the more anxious, defeated, and hopeless he felt about their possible future. The list was not promising. The first option he listed on the top was for Stan to become a clergyman or a missionary. Xeno admits the thought of Stan at church preaching and spreading the word of God made him laugh and shake his head at even considering that his boyfriend would ever agree to take the holy path to become a religious leader. But Stan's father was also a preacher and if he cared about his son's life Xeno hoped he would find a way to save his child from going overseas with that path…. but he also knew that Stan's father saw his lover as a sinner who was damned to hell for eternity. Xeno decides to cross that option off because it held no promise of happening.</p><p>The next down on the list was to fake an extreme medical condition. Xeno knew this would be difficult, but he considered maybe his boyfriend's awful smoking habit could prevent him from being seen physically fit or in tip top health. Which he knew would more than likely not stop them from sending Stan overseas because over 50% of the country smoked cigarettes, it was normal. In one of his books he found an article about men consuming or smoking illegal drugs before their medical screenings to make themselves appear sick and unhealthy to avoid the draft. Xeno wasn't sure how he felt about his lover taking potentially addicting or hazardous drugs to dodge the war. But he knew if it came down to it and they were desperate, it was a possible option that might work. So, Xeno puts a question mark next to it. </p><p>The option after that one made Xeno feel extremely bitter and left a bad taste in his mouth just considering it. Another way for Stan to avoid getting drafted was to have a child and family that depended on him to live. The thought of his boyfriend marrying a girl and having a child with her made Xeno fume with envy in his seat. He tried to tell himself it would only happen so Stan wouldn't go off to war overseas and that his lover would be an amazing father. But Xeno still couldn't help the intense jealousy he felt about some random girl taking his boyfriend away from him and living a carefree peaceful life with him that they couldn't have together. Xeno harshly crosses out that option. It wouldn't work anyway, Stan wasn't fond or attracted to women. Xeno stares down at the thick dark line he put through that choice before attempting to erase the line and putting a question mark instead. He guesses if it came down to it being a plausible option for Stan to not fight in a war, then Xeno was willing to be a homewrecker to keep his lover alive. </p><p>The next possible choice on the list was for Stan to get a student deferment by going to college. Xeno knew if he got drafted himself, he held a high chance of avoiding getting sent off to war because he was pursuing a higher education. Stan however was not and was only working a normal everyday job. Xeno knew getting Stan into a college would be a difficult feat. His boyfriend would have to pass the entrance exams and he knew Stan wasn't keen on going to college in the first place to get a degree. The other man enjoyed his work as a mechanic and told Xeno he liked the job and didn't need a fancy degree for it. Persuading Stan to consider this option would be hard, but Xeno knew if he helped his lover study enough that he did stand a chance of passing the exams. Every time Stan said he wasn't as brainy or intelligent as him, Xeno would tell him that was an absurd statement because his boyfriend was clever as hell and he didn't want Stan to underestimate himself like that. Xeno decides to put a question mark next to that choice because with enough hard work he could see it having potential as an option. </p><p>The next option was dangerous, but Xeno considered it less extreme than the others. In one of the books from past wars it stated there were men who forged fake military or reserve papers claiming they already enlisted in the past to free them of the obligation of serving. Xeno wasn't sure where they could get a fraudulent ID or papers from, but he's sure they could find someone willing to do them for Stan. Unfortunately, he knew it would be a hefty price to get them done but Xeno was willing to get a part time job now and sell his belongings to save up for the money if it prevented Stan from serving. This option also came with the possibility of them getting caught and being sent to prison or worse happening. Fake ID's and papers were against the law and more so for military service, but Xeno didn't care and was willing to take the chance. He puts another question mark next to this choice because even if the consequences were high it still held promise. </p><p>The last option was the one Xeno believed was the best solution to dodge the draft. During past wars such as WW1 and WW2, draft dodgers fled to Canada to prevent being forced to serve. Xeno figured that would be the easiest and safest option to consider if Dr. Senku's words were true. He knew the journey would be long since they lived way down south in Texas, but he did think it would be fun to travel through the country with his boyfriend. They could stop along the way to different spots and explore. It could be a cross country road trip for them. Xeno figured they would have to start saving money now also in order to survive long enough to arrive and get jobs in another country. Plus, all the fees and expenses had to be taken into account when they traveled. Xeno decides to circle that option and turns the notebook page to a new fresh piece of white paper to start calculating expenses. </p><p>He's in the middle of crunching numbers and mulling over what to consider for their trip, when the radio news station music fills the silent room. Xeno reaches over to quickly turn up the volume so he doesn't miss anything that is about to be discussed on the air. </p><p>
  <i>"We have alarming and breaking news coming straight from the white house in Washington D.C. Yesterday on November 26, 1969, Congress modified part of the Military Selective Service Act of 1967. This adjustment gave the president the authority to change how the draft is determined. After this modification, President Nixon issued Executive Order 11496, which allowed for a random draft lottery. Congress approved this decision to establish the lottery and Nixon signed the measure into law. This draft lottery is scheduled to happen on December 1st, 1969-"</i>
</p><p>Xeno hastily reaches over to turn off the radio. He didn't need to hear anymore. That dreadful news segment confirming Dr. Senku's chilling words was all he could stand to hear at the moment. He scooches his chair more under his desk, places his arms on top of the desks surface, and then plops his head down onto his arms. Xeno feels like he can't breathe and tells himself to calm down and get it together. There are so many emotions whirling inside of him and it's insanely overwhelming. He takes deep breaths trying to stop the tears from spilling out and instead analyze how he's feeling to distract himself from the blinding reality. Sadness, Dismay, Anger and Fear. Those are the 4 he can pinpoint that are overtaking his emotional state right now. He's sure there are probably a few more stirring inside him that he can't understand, but nonetheless he feels like the world is crashing down on him. Xeno sniffles and rubs his face harder into his arm to wipe off the tears that are starting to drip from his dark eyes. </p><p>As he lays with his head down on his arms on top of his desk the tears falling faster, his mind races from one thought to another. He thinks about Dr. Senku's words of warning, the options to dodge the draft he wrote down earlier, and Stan. Oh Stan. He desperately hopes that the scientist made a huge miscalculation or was pulling the world's most malevolent joke on him. He would do anything to not hear Stan's birthday called so early in the lottery that night. </p><p>Xeno continues to wallow in misery lost in his despairing thoughts until he hears a light knock on his door. Xeno picks up his head, quickly tries to wipe his tear stained face, and hopes he doesn't look half as bad as he felt. </p><p>"Come in." </p><p>He listens as the door creaks open and thankfully doesn't hear any footsteps drawing closer to him.</p><p>"Xeno. Stan is on the phone and wants to talk to you." Xeno hears the soft deep voice of his father say from his doorway. </p><p>Xeno sniffles again before bringing the sleeves of his sweater up to rub his eyes. When he finally turns around to face his father, the older man isn't there waiting by the door. Xeno is thankful his father decided to leave him because he knew he looked like a mess. He gets up and makes his way over to his door and then out to the living room to pick up the phone. Xeno takes a deep breath before picking up the handle and bringing it to his ear.</p><p>"Xeno." Stan's deep baritone voice greets him.</p><p>Xeno thought hearing his boyfriend's voice would help calm him down. But instead it reminds him of everything Dr. Senku said and the anguish starts to overtake him again. He can't stop the overflow of tears from falling and brings his sleeve up to furiously rub at his eyes. </p><p>"Darling. I know I know it's okay, I'm here calm down."</p><p>It's not okay, but he doesn't tell Stan that because he wouldn't understand that in a few days’ time their future together would be in jeopardy. That unsettling reminder makes him sob harder and he listens as Stan continues to utter reassuring words to him through the phone to calm him down. </p><p>"I'm about to be off from work. I can come over afterwards." </p><p>"C-can you meet me over at our place instead?" Xeno hiccups, gripping the phone in his hand. </p><p>He didn't want to be around his father while Stan was around because he desperately wanted to be in his boyfriend's warm embrace but couldn't with the older man lingering nearby. The two of them meeting up at their usual place they hung out at was the best option to have Stan hold him as he needed.</p><p>"Sure, I can meet yah there. I have to finish up this car, but I can be there in about 25 minutes."</p><p>"Okay. I'll see you then." Xeno says, before hanging up the phone.</p><p>Xeno then makes his way back to his room to grab everything he needed to leave his home to meet up with Stan. He opens his closet up and reaches up to grab a navy blue fleece blanket from the top shelf. Once he has it secure in his hands, he grabs his extra house key and makes his way out of the room to leave the house.</p><p>Now came the hard part. Trying to come up with an excuse for why he was leaving the home near 7pm at night that would be believable to tell his father. </p><p>Xeno knew that no matter what he told the older man he wouldn't believe him, so he figures he might as well get it over with and hope for the best. But even if his father told him no, Xeno would just sneak out of his window anyway. </p><p>"I have an assignment due tomorrow that I left the book for at the college. So, I was going to go out and get it. Is that okay?" Xeno asks, peering into his father's study.</p><p>"That's fine. Just be back before 9pm." The older man says, not looking up from a book he was reading.</p><p>Xeno is grateful that his father didn't question him and quickly exits the house before the other man can change his mind. He's not sure why the older man didn't pry further like usual, but Xeno isn't going to complain. He would rather not have to climb out his window and fear getting caught by neighbors who would tattle on him.</p><p>The walk to Stan's and his secret place was about 10 minutes. It was out near a cemetery behind a dense forest. Xeno admits walking through the cemetery at night by himself was quite spooky. He had to go through it to find the opening in the fence that Stan and him discovered one day that led out into the forest behind it. </p><p>Xeno often came here to visit and leave flowers at his mom's grave. Stan would accompany him when he could and one day they stumbled upon the open hole while walking through the cemetery looking at the headstones of the other deceased. Stan of course had told him they should see where it goes too, which Xeno had declined too. But he eventually gave him, and they crawled through the hole and ventured out into the forest to see what it entailed. </p><p>That's when they came across a small open field that was peacefully quiet. Xeno had also realized quickly that the open field was far enough away from the town's lights that they could see the dark beautiful night sky on clear days. Which is why they declared this spot their official meeting place when they wanted to get away from their families and other prying eyes to spend some time together. It was far away from the town for anyone to unlikely stumble upon them and this forest was gated with a fence for miles.</p><p>Some days they would meet up at the open field during the day and would lay out a blanket onto the fresh green grass to have a picnic together while they enjoyed each other's company. Xeno cherished those times, but he also loved the steamy nights where he would lay this navy blue blanket onto the ground and would enjoy the feeling of his boyfriend above him, leaving numerous loving pleasurable kisses all over his body while Xeno would occasionally open his eyes to peer up at the dazzling twinkling stars in the night sky. </p><p>He was hoping that Stan would distract his despairing thoughts tonight by sharing a comforting passionate night together. He desperately needed to see his face to remind himself that Stan was still here and Xeno still had time to figure out a plan just in case things went astray for them. </p><p>Xeno approaches a familiar gravestone and stares down at the granite plaque reading the words <i>"Coralie Wingfield - Beloved Wife and Mother".</i></p><p>Xeno never really knew his mother because she died when he was very young. The only fond memory that he has of her is her placing a sun hat on him and then swinging him in her arms while the radio played in the background. He's not too sure why he still has that memory of his mother, but he holds in dearly and hopes it never fades as the years continue on. </p><p>"Xeno."</p><p>Xeno jumps, turning to his side to see Stan standing a few feet away, giving him a concerned look. He's not too sure how long he stood there staring down at his mother's grave, but apparently it was enough for his boyfriend to arrive. He watches as Stan makes his way over to be closer to him until he's standing by his side looking down at the headstone too. Xeno reaches over and grabs onto his arm, holding on it as his anchor as he rubs his face into Stan's shoulder. </p><p>"Wanna head over to the place?" Stan asks.</p><p>Xeno nods his head into the sleeve of Stan's work uniform. He backs away a bit so they can make their way over to the hole in the fence to reach their special place. They say their goodbyes to his mom's grave and then walk through the rest of the cemetery to arrive at the fence. </p><p>"Here give me the blanket." Stan says, holding his free hand out for the navy blanket Xeno had under his arm. </p><p>He hands it over to his boyfriend before bending down onto his knees so he can crawl through the space in the fence. Once there both on the other side, they make their way into the forest to get to the open field. </p><p>"I brought us some Cokes." Stan says, placing the plastic bag onto the ground once they arrive.</p><p>Xeno nods and watches as Stan lays out the navy blanket onto the forest floor. They both sit down, and Stan cracks open a bottle before handing it over to Xeno. They drink their soda silently looking up at the dark starry sky. The sky is clear today so Xeno sits back and admires the beautiful view, focusing on trying to name the constellations and stars in the sky in his head instead of letting his mind wander towards the future. He hears Stan move next to him and he knows his lover is more than likely anxious to discuss the news from earlier. Unfortunately, Xeno isn't ready to and he chooses to not bring it up. </p><p>"So, do you wanna talk about it?" Stan finally asks. </p><p>"Not really." Xeno answers, playing with the rim of his bottle. </p><p>Stan nods and doesn't try to ask again, which Xeno is extremely grateful for. A few minutes go by as they continue to stare up at the sky until Xeno carefully places his bottle on the ground, so it doesn't fall over. Then he scoots over closer to Stan and lays his head gently on his shoulder. </p><p>"Come here." Stan says, placing his bottle down on the ground too.</p><p>Xeno crawls over Stan so can sit in between the space in his open legs. He leans back against Stan's chest after he's seated comfortably and hums content once he feels his boyfriends arms circle around him. Xeno closes his eyes and enjoys the warmth spreading through him from knowing that Stan was here with him. </p><p>This is what he needed. He can feel some of the worry and stress from the reality of the situation leave his body as he listens to the slow steady breathing of his lover. Xeno feels the soft sensation of Stan's lovely lips slowly leave light feather kisses on his jaw. He tilts his neck to let Stan explore further and knows that no matter what happens he was going to make sure that nothing happened to the love of his life.</p>
<hr/><p>The next few days after that are horribly terrible. For once Xeno wished Dr. Senku would call him so they could discuss the draft lottery. He had so many questions to ask, but the scientist has not called him back since the day he dropped that horrific news on him. Xeno was slightly upset that the other man had the nerve to just drop the worst news of his life on him and then leave him to figure it out by himself. </p><p>Xeno tried to continue on with his life for the next 3 days without overthinking the situation. However, it was extremely difficult to ignore the elephant in the room when everywhere he went that's all anyone around wanted to mention or discuss. You couldn't turn on a TV, radio, or turn a newspaper without seeing or hearing the words "Draft Lottery" pop up. It was driving Xeno mad. He still had school to attend and at first he thought maybe going to class would help, but no the college campus was the worst place to be at during this time. </p><p>The place was hectic with students chatting nonstop about their worries for their brothers, uncles, boyfriends, fellow peers, and themselves. In one of his classes a girl had broken down crying in class expressing her concerns for her boyfriend and their future together. Xeno felt like crying along with her because he too was insanely distressed about what would happen to his boyfriend too. </p><p>On the last day before the lottery was scheduled to happen Xeno felt extremely sick. The nerves and anticipation of Dr. Senku being right were getting to him. He was sitting on his bed with his arms circled around his legs trying to calm himself down, when he heard a knock on his door.</p><p>"Xeno can I come in?" He hears his father say from behind the door.</p><p>Xeno doesn't respond. He's not too sure if he can without breaking down again. He doesn't have to though because his father slowly opens the door, concerned that he didn't get a response from his son. Xeno keeps his face down on his knees, but he hears his father's footsteps approach his bed before he feels the mattress dip. </p><p>"Look Xeno. I'm not going to say everything will be fine and not to worry because I'm not sure what will occur during the event. But just know that no matter what happens, I'll be here for you always." </p><p>Xeno stills, not expecting to hear those words from his father of all people. But those are the exact words he realizes he needed to hear, and they calm him down tremendously. These past few days Xeno had called Stan relentlessly. As much as Xeno loved hearing his boyfriend's voice, his lover continued to tell him that everything would be fine, not to worry his pretty little head about it, and try to reassure him that nothing would happen to them. Which made Xeno feel slightly upset because Stan didn't understand that no things would not be fine. Stan's words made Xeno feel like his boyfriend wasn't taking this seriously. Which was always one of the things that drove Xeno insane about Stan. His lover's "everything will be fine" attitude for life was a horrible outlook in Xeno's opinion because there would be times when you had to worry about dire or unexpected consequences. Like the one happening tomorrow that could determine the rest of their future together. </p><p>His father addressing the situation and saying that things might not turn out great but telling him he was here for him no matter what happened afterwards was exactly what he was hoping Stan would have said to him. But Xeno can't be mad at his boyfriend for that because he knows Stan still would always be there for him too no matter what happened tomorrow. </p><p>"Thank you." Xeno finally responds back, lifting his face up to look at his father.</p><p>The older man nods and they sit in comfortable silence for a few minutes until Xeno remembers to ask a question.</p><p>"Can Stan come over tomorrow night to watch the lottery?"</p><p>"Sure."</p>
<hr/><p>Xeno isn't sure he slept at all that night. He kept tossing and turning in his bed until the bright sun shone through his blinds indicating that it was a new day. He tried to fall back asleep for a least an hour or two so he wouldn't feel drained the whole day, but unfortunately his mind was racing nonstop. So, Xeno got out of bed in the early hours of the morning and attempted to try to go about his day even though the looming dread of tonight was haunting his every thoughts. </p><p>Stan was working today, which Xeno thought was preposterous because it was lottery day. He hoped Stan's job would understand that their employee could be picked tonight to be sent off to war and would let him have the day off, but no they still wanted him to work. Because of that Stan told him he would come over as soon as he got off the clock so they could watch the event tonight together.</p><p>Xeno couldn't concentrate the rest of the day and instead ended up just pacing around his whole house the entire time lost in thought trying to calm his nerves. Xeno knew it was detrimental to his mental health to just walk around his house all day wallowing in self-pity, but he really couldn't calm himself down enough to do anything else. </p><p>He's not sure how many hours pass, but soon his father arrives home from his job and asks him if he's eaten. Which Xeno hasn't, but he's not sure he could stomach anything today. He lies and tells him yes, but his father knows him better than that and tells him to get dress so they can go out to eat.</p><p>That's how Xeno finds himself sitting across from his father in a booth at a local diner near their home. He really didn't feel like eating anything and just orders the smallest thing on the menu with a milkshake. As they sit and wait for their food, he can feel wandering eyes on him which cause him to shift uneasily in his seat. The past few days since the lottery announcement, him and any other young man around his age had to face the pity stare from passing strangers. He supposes he should just ignore the stares, but it still made him feel uneasy knowing that they felt sorry for him for being draft age and thought he could be one of the unlucky few tonight that would be forced to fight in a war overseas. </p><p>The waiter brings their meals out and they eat in comfortable silence. Xeno is swirling the straw in his milkshake when his father decides to break the quiet atmosphere.</p><p>"Xeno. I know you're worried about Stan for tonight."</p><p>If only his father knew exactly how deathly worried, he was about Stan tonight. He knew the older man suspected that was the reason for his erratic melancholic behavior that past few days since they both knew Xeno had a high chance of getting a deferment. He didn't see any reason for beating around the bush and decides to be up front and honest.</p><p>"Yeah I am. He has no excuses or ways to get out of being drafted. It's quite worrying."</p><p>"I know you two are close friends, but what will you do if he does get sent overseas? You can't continue to wallow in sorrow after this. You have to keep moving forward even if something tragic happens, whether it's him getting drafted or possibly not coming back at all."</p><p>Xeno closes his eyes and tells himself to calm down. His father is right, even if he doesn't want to hear it. He shouldn't get upset at how harsh and honest his father's words are because he was just being rational and wanted Xeno to see the full picture of the situation. The older man was just greatly concerned for him and he was grateful that he cared, but Xeno also knew he was planning to find a way to stop Stan from being taken from him no matter what. </p><p>"I know."</p><p>That's all Xeno can respond back with. Thankfully his father doesn't badger him anymore with the truth and they continue to eat their meal in silence.</p><p>After they're done, they make their way back home. His father tells him he will be in the living room watching the news if he wants to join him. But Xeno politely declines and instead goes to wait patiently for Stan to arrive in his room. </p><p>Xeno continues his pacing around his room and ponders on his father's words. The main plan he had just in case things went South was running away with Stan to Canada. Could he leave his father here by himself to do that though? He hadn't really considered that he would have to abandon the older man to run away with his boyfriend. But now that his words from earlier were whirling around in his mind, the reality that he would have to leave his father behind were now overtaking his thoughts.</p><p>Xeno cared and loved his father dearly and he was one of the most important people in his life. But Stan was also someone he loved with all his heart and he considered the silver-haired man his other half. He knew he couldn't just let Stan slip between his fingers and would ensure their future together was safe no matter what.</p><p>He's not too sure how much longer he paces around his room, but he hears a knock at the front door and quickly rushes out of the door to go answer it before his father can.</p><p>"I got it." Xeno says, as he walks past the living room where his father was sitting on the couch watching the news. </p><p>Xeno looks through the peep-hole to make sure it was Stan and sees his boyfriend standing on the other side waiting patiently for him to open the door. Relief rushes over him at seeing his face and he opens the door to let him in.</p><p>"Stan." </p><p>"Xeno."</p><p>Stan closes the door behind him after coming in and Xeno stands looking up at him, his sight only focused on his beautiful face. </p><p>"Sorry I'm late. I stopped by the store rea-" Stan starts, but doesn't get to finish because Xeno throws his arms around his neck and hugs him.</p><p>"I'm sorry I just missed you." Xeno says, burying his face into Stan's neck. </p><p>"I missed you too."</p><p>Xeno feels Stan hug him back and they stand there in each other's embrace. He doesn't want to let go, but he knows they should because his father could walk in on them. </p><p>"What did you bring from the store?" Xeno asks, pulling back to glance down at the bag in Stan's hand.</p><p>"You know the essentials." Stan chuckles, bringing the bag up to open it for Xeno to see. </p><p>"Half the bag is triple decker bars and the rest is other types of candy." </p><p>"Yep. But don't worry I got a box of raisins too just in case your dad asks if I got anything healthy." Stan laughs, closing the bag up. </p><p>Xeno chuckles too and follows Stan through the hallway into the living room. His boyfriend had a really bad sweet tooth and if you asked Xeno his diet consisted of only sweets and cigarettes. Which was super unhealthy and Xeno tried to tell Stan this, but the other man would just tell him it was fine because his grandfather lived to be over 90 and was a chain-smoker who ate nothing but junk all his life. </p><p>Stan's favorite candy bar was a chocolate bar made by Nestle called the triple decker bar. The candy bar was 3 layers that consisted of dark, white, and milk chocolate stacked upon each other. They were quite expensive compared to other chocolate bars because of this, so Stan only bought numerous of them on special occasions. Which meant he considered this day and event to be something worth buying half a bag of candy bars for. That made Xeno anxious knowing what was awaiting them within the next hour. </p><p>"Hey Dr. Wingfield." Stan greets his father, when they enter the living room. </p><p>"Hello Stan."</p><p>They both sit down on the couch at a considerable distance that is close, but not too far away from one another. The program didn't have a set time it was supposed to air at. The new reports just said it could be any time after 6pm and that all television programs would be cut to showcase the draft lottery on TV. So, it could happen in the next 5 minutes or the next few hours. No one knew and the anticipation just made Xeno more nervous. He scoots closer to Stan and desperately wants to hold his hand to anchor him down, but instead he sits as close as he can to the other man as he could trying to find comfort in knowing Stan was here beside him.</p><p>"I brought some snacks. Do you want one?" Stan says, opening the bag and pulling out 3 of the candy bars.</p><p>They both nod and Stan hands them each a bar. They eat their chocolate in front of the TV while watching the news. The station was talking solely about the draft and the war which makes Xeno move uncomfortably in his seat. His father takes notice and changes the channel to a sitcom instead. Xeno has never seen the show on screen and he doubts the other two have either, but they sit in awkward nervous silence waiting for the show to switch over to the nationwide lottery that would change the lives and futures of thousands of men and their families across the country.</p><p>Time seems to go by slow and Xeno anxiously taps his foot, wondering how much time has passed. He can't finish his candy bar and ends up handing it over to Stan who happily takes it from him to chomp the rest of it down. Xeno turns his attention towards Stan to see how he was coping with this. His boyfriend was leaning back on the sofa, taking huge bites of the bar, and seemed the least anxious out of them all about the situation. It slightly annoyed Xeno that Stan was acting like nothing was wrong and didn't seem nervous in the slightest. He felt as if he was carrying all the worries and concerns for their future on his back while Stan sat there acting as if this was no big deal and they would get through it fine. </p><p>"Stan are you-" Xeno starts but doesn't get to finish before the sitcom changes over to showcase a white room with a few men gathered around a table. </p><p>
  <i>“Good evening…Tonight for the first time in 27 years the United States has again started a draft lottery."</i>
</p><p>Xeno turns his attention back to the TV and can feel his heart racing over knowing that it was finally time to know if Dr. Senku's words were true. The room the draft was happening in was bare except for a small table in the middle with a black cover upon it and on that table sat a glass container with 365 blue plastic lottery capsules inside of it. </p><p>
  <i>"I will now explain the rules on how this draft will work before we get started for this evening."</i>
</p><p>In these blue capsules were little slips of white paper that each held a birthdate covering all 365 days in the year. The dates were randomly paired with the numbers 001 to 365 depending on the order they were drawn throughout the night. The drawing was random and had a set order. The first date drawn received the unlucky number 001, the second date drawn received number 002, and so on. The birthdate that was called first would be the first group of men that would be called to mandatory military service. If you were unfortunate to be assigned numbers 001 through 120 then you were automatically guaranteed to be sent overseas since the news stations kept stating that one-third of the first birth dates picked would likely be drafted. </p><p>It was a chance of fate and no one knew what birthday would be drawn first. Every young man born between the years 1944 to 1950 hoped their birthday would be pulled somewhere after the 200s because that raised their chances of not being drafted. Xeno desperately hoped that the date February 14th would not be drawn number 004 and Dr. Senku was lying to him. They were only a few minutes away from knowing if the scientist's words held any truth and Xeno begged anyone in the cosmos to listen to his plea to keep his boyfriend safe.</p><p>
  <i>"We will now begin the Random Selection Sequence Draft of 1970. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>September 14…September 14 is 001.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>April 24…April 24 is 002."</i>
</p><p>The announcer was pulling those horrible little white slips of paper to fast out of the glass. Xeno watched as the man on screen hastily pulled a slip out of the glass container, read it out loud, and then handed it off to the man behind him who would write the birthday on a board next to the number it corresponded with. He was anxiously bouncing his leg until he felt the feather light touch of Stan brush his hand on his outer thigh next to him and start to rub small smoothing circles with his thumb to calm him down.</p><p>
  <i>"December 30…December 30 is 003."</i>
</p><p>This was it. The next number would determine their future. Time seems to slow down as Xeno holds his breath watching as the announcer reaches his hand in to pull out another blue capsule containing that tiny slip of white paper that would change fate. But unfortunately, time picks back up and the announcer loudly states the next birthday on that white slip. </p><p>
  <i>"February 14…February 14 is 004."</i>
</p><p>Xeno can't breathe. He really can't. He feels like the world is crashing down on him and the despair makes him choke from the grim reality setting in. Xeno can see his vision blurring and he's not sure if it's the air not reaching his brain or the big fat wet tears welling up in the corner of his dark eyes. All he knows is that this isn't a dream and Dr. Senku's words were true. </p><p>"Xeno." He hears Stan say next to him before bringing a hand up to wrap around his shoulder to comfort him.</p><p>Xeno doesn't respond and instead stares down at the floor blocking out every sound around him. He doesn't care that they continue pulling out more birthdates to assign numbers to and that his birthday could be next. All he can feel and focus on is the intense sorrow warping inside of him. </p><p>"Xeno. Shhs it's okay, don't worry darling." Stan calmly says, reaching over with his other hand to wrap his arms around Xeno and bring him closer to him. </p><p>Intense anger wells up in him from Stan telling him to not worry and calm down. How was his boyfriend so calm about this? Did he not hear that his birthday was just called, and he was assigned one of the lowest numbers for the draft? Was he not aware that he was basically guaranteed to be shipped off overseas and they would be separated? Going to Vietnam was almost practically a death sentence. So many soldiers had died in the short amount of time they have been in war and who knew how much longer it would last. Xeno hated how Stan reacted so mellow and level headed to important news. Especially for news this devastating. </p><p>"Why are you so calm about this! It's not okay. Don't you get it you're going to go to Vietnam and fight in the war. This is horrible. We're going to be separated and I might never see you again!" Xeno shouts, looking up at Stan while he feels the tears start to spill out uncontrollably. </p><p>Dark eyes meet blue and Xeno hopes that Stan understands how painfully tragic this moment is. He feels the wet tears fall onto his arms and is about to beg Stan to say something, but then his boyfriend moves closer to him until their foreheads are touching.</p><p>"I know darling. I know. I'm sorry for saying it's okay when it's not and telling you not to worry. I just…I'm trying to keep it together myself is all."</p><p>Xeno gazes into his lover's pale blue eyes and that's when he sees the anxious dread behind Stan's eyes. Now he felt guilty for lashing out and thinking Stan was not taking this seriously. He was obviously just as frightful as he was and probably more so. His boyfriend's coping mechanism was just reassuring himself and others around him that everything was fine even if it wasn't. The anger disappears and Xeno sniffles, his eyes never leaving Stan's. His boyfriend brings one of his hands up to lightly try to brush the tears away.</p><p>"I'm right here with you Xeno. We'll get through this together I promise."</p><p>Xeno sobs harder at his words and buries his face into Stan's shoulder, gripping his boyfriend's shirt with his hand. Stan rubs soothing circles on his back and pulls him in tighter. They continue to find comfort in each other's arms while letting the situation of the near future sink in.</p><p>Xeno doesn't care that the announcers are still announcing birthdays and he doesn't care that his father is watching them intimately cry closely together. All he cares about is the silver haired man in front of him and coming up with a solution so that the love of his life doesn't end up shipped off to fight a pointless war. </p><p>Once they've calmed down enough, they settle back on the couch and continue to watch the lottery program. Xeno figures his father already knows about their relationship and if he didn't then that emotional moment, they just shared was enough for him to figure it out now. So, he opts for resting his head on Stan's shoulder and holding his hand like he wanted to from the beginning. The older man could yell at him later about his relationship with Stan. Right now, he just wanted to feel Stan's presence to anchor him down to reality.</p><p>His father informs them that Xeno's birthday still hasn't been announced yet so they continue on watching, waiting to see what his number would be. There on number 196 until his birthday May 9th is announced and he's issued the number 197. Xeno wishes he could switch with Stan. Since he was a college student, he had a higher chance to get a deferment and be relieved of his draft status. Stan didn't and there was nothing holding him back from the government sending him off to fight in the war. </p><p>There was no point in giving his full attention to the television set now that both their birthdays had been announced, but before Xeno can even think about letting his mind wander the TV is turned off suddenly. Stan and him look towards the direction of his father who had the remote in his hand. The older man places the remote back down on the recliner arm before looking in their direction, his gaze dropping down to their intertwined hands. That unreadable expression upon his father’s features as he takes in the scene in front of him makes Xeno nervous, but he doesn't drop Stan's hand and braces himself for what the older man will throw his way about their relationship. Xeno wasn't sure what to expect, but his father simply getting up and making his way towards the opening leading into the hallway wasn't it.</p><p>"I'm going to tune out for the night. It's up to you Stan if you want to stay over or not. I will not stop you no matter what your decision is, but just know we will discuss what happened tonight in the morning." His father says from the doorway, giving them one last look over his shoulder before departing. </p><p>They both stay quiet, not too sure why Xeno's father didn't blow up over their relationship or question further about it. Instead the older man just brushed it off and didn't seem upset in the slightest. It was odd, but Xeno was glad nothing happened tonight and was fine with waiting in the morning to see what his father would say. He feels a small amount of the nerves leave his body and exhales a sign of relief. Beside him Stan squeezes his hand as a sign of reassurance and Xeno turns to look at his boyfriend.</p><p>"Do you want to stay over?" Xeno asks, squeezing Stan's hand back.</p><p>"Of course, I do but only if you want me to."</p><p>"Of course, I want you to." Xeno says, smiling at Stan's response. </p><p>Stan returns the smile back and reaches over to give Xeno a quick fleeting kiss on his forehead. That small sign of affection leaves Xeno feeling warm, but that warmth slowly disperses once the reality of the situation starts to again invade his thoughts. Xeno tells himself that no, he could sulk in despair all day tomorrow and onwards. Tonight, he just wanted to sleep in the warm embrace of his lover and ignore that their life was about to change for the worst. </p><p>Xeno quickly gets up and guides Stan out of the living room towards his room. Once they're in his room, they settle down into the bed. Xeno reaches over to turn off the lamp near his bedside and then cuddles up closer to Stan.</p><p>The room was dark and quiet. Xeno was laying upon Stan's chest while his boyfriend had his arm slung around his waist and was running his fingers softly through his hair with his free hand. He didn't feel like talking and Stan thankfully understood. They could talk about everything that happened tonight, tomorrow. Instead Xeno closed his eyes and listened to the steady rhythm of his lover's heartbeat trying to clear his mind free of any negative thoughts. </p><p>This was nice. He still felt incredibly somber, but the idea that Stan was sleeping in his bed with him while his father knew was nicely different. This was the first time Stan didn't have to sneak around to spend the night with him and it was comforting. He didn't have to worry about waking up early to push his boyfriend out of his house before his dad arrived home in fear of them getting caught together. He could get used to this but tells himself to stop that train of thinking before he knew what his father would say in the morning.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Here's a little chart that showcases all the birthdates and what numbers they were assigned that day for the draft lottery if your interested! <a href="https://imgur.com/aVYC9m7">(x)</a> </p><p>How would you have fared? I would have been 038 which is pretty terrifying!</p><p>I have a little playlist on Spotify to listen to while writing this. You can find it <a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4HDgLwG235ERK9oms3Qhqn?si=y_cZesMMToWHysY6TVPwAw">here</a> if your interested! There might be little clues in it for what happens next in this story since I add more songs as I think of new ideas!</p><p>My <a href="https://twitter.com/ghoulgecko?s=09">Twitter</a>! I follow fellow dcst fans back!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. You Can't Always Get What You Want</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hope it's not to sad... Thanks for reading!!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Xeno wakes up in the morning the first thing he notices is that he must have fell asleep last night from either the exhaustion of not sleeping the day before or knowing that Stan was there to comfort him. Xeno stretches his arms out to reach for Stan, but when he doesn't feel a warm body near him, his eyes fly open in concern.  </p>
<p>He looks around frantically and intense anxiety runs through him when his brain registers that Stan isn't in the room with him. Did his father kick him out? Xeno desperately hoped not, but that fear subsides when he sees his boyfriend's jacket laid gently on the bed next to him.</p>
<p>It was Stan's way of saying he was still here and not to worry. But where was his lover then if he wasn't here in the room with him? Xeno decides to search for the answer to that question by getting out of the bed to find out where Stan went. He yawns while he stretches his body out before getting up to exit his room to find out where his boyfriend could have gone. </p>
<p>As he walks through the hallway, he desperately hopes that last night's events were a horrible nightmare that his mind had harshly fabricated in his sleep to punish him for not sleeping properly these past few days. But Xeno knows that wasn't true even if he extremely wished it was. </p>
<p>As he approaches closer to the kitchen, he hears two familiar voices talking in hushed voices to each other. He instantly recognizes them as his father's and Stan's. It makes his stomach sink wondering what they could be discussing. He presses his ear to the wall hoping to hear how the conversation was going to determine if he should step in or not. Unfortunately, the walls were too thick and he could only make out small words.</p>
<p>
  <i>"Xeno…..together…..risky…..father….explain" </i>
</p>
<p>Xeno frowns at nothing being able to hear their full sentences. He straightens himself up and decides it's just better if he goes in to hear for himself what they were discussing. He turns the knob and pushes the door open. He's greeted to the sight of his father and Stan sitting across from each other at the table. They both look towards his direction when he enters and automatically stop their conversation. </p>
<p>"Xeno. Good morning." Stan greets him first, giving him a small smile. </p>
<p>"Come sit down." His father says motioning for him to sit in the chair in the middle of both Stan and him.</p>
<p>Xeno complies and walks over to the chair, pulling it out from under the table so he can sit in it. He glances at both men at the table wondering what to say. The atmosphere wasn't tense, and it didn't seem like either had been yelling. Xeno took that as a good sign and waited until someone spoke first to break the silence.</p>
<p>"Stan and I were discussing you two's relationship before you walked in." His father finally says breaking the silence.</p>
<p>"Father… I can explain." Xeno tries, turning to face the older man.</p>
<p>"I'm not mad Xeno."</p>
<p>"You're not?" Xeno says, surprised his father wasn't going to yell at him. </p>
<p>"I'm not. I'm more concerned about your well-being and future" </p>
<p>"Why?" Xeno knew why, but he wanted to hear his father explain his reasons. </p>
<p>"I'm sure you know that a large percentage of people will not be accepting of your relationship with Stan. You two would have to hide in the shadows for both of your safety. There's also the concern of you being in a relationship with a preacher's son. I don't think I need to stress to you the danger and how dire the consequences could be if your secret is found out."</p>
<p>Xeno already knew all that. Stan and him had been hiding their relationship for years now. They had already agreed to be together even with the risks.</p>
<p>"We won't let it come to that." Xeno finally answers.</p>
<p>"I told him the same thing. My father has no idea where together and neither does any of my other family." Stan says, leaning his chin on his propped up hand.</p>
<p>"Hmm. I hope you boys are right." His father says, sipping his coffee.</p>
<p>"Did you know about us?" Xeno decides to ask. He's always wondered if his father had some faint idea of their relationship.</p>
<p>"I had my suspension."</p>
<p>"You never confronted us about it."</p>
<p>"I didn't want to jump to conclusions."</p>
<p>Xeno was about to question his father some more, but then the phone rings in the hallway. </p>
<p>"I got it." Xeno says, jumping up from his seat to answer it.</p>
<p>He quickly makes his way out of the kitchen before anyone could stop him. It's been weeks since Dr. Senku contacted him and he desperately hoped that the scientist would call again now that his words to him came true. Xeno had so many questions and no one could answer them but this mysterious man from the future.</p>
<p>"Hello." Xeno says, bringing the phone up to his ear.</p>
<p>"Is Stan there?" A small young voice asks.</p>
<p>"Yes, he's here." Xeno responds, slightly upset that the voice belonged to Stan's little sister and not Dr. Senku.</p>
<p>"Can you tell him to come home. Mom and Dad are fighting. Things are bad." </p>
<p>"I'll tell him." </p>
<p>"Thank you." She says before hanging up.</p>
<p>Xeno makes his way back to the kitchen and enters to his father and Stan talking about the draft. They quickly stop once Xeno walks over back to his chair.</p>
<p>"Who was it Xeno?" Stan asks.</p>
<p>"It was your sister. She said your parents are fighting and told me to tell you if you could come home." </p>
<p>"Shit." Stan curses under his breath.</p>
<p>"It's fine Stan I understand." Xeno reassures him.</p>
<p>Xeno actually didn't want Stan to leave, but he knew that if his sister was calling that meant none of his other siblings were there and she was scared. It was best for him to go see what was happening. Xeno could call or see him later once he got all his plans and thoughts in order. He watches Stan hesitate before he gets up from his seat. </p>
<p>"It was nice talking to you Dr. Wingfield. I'm sorry our conversation got cut short." Stan says, making his way to the door.</p>
<p>"It's fine Stan. We discussed what we needed too."</p>
<p>"I'll see you out." Xeno responds, getting up to follow Stan out.</p>
<p>"See Xeno. That wasn't too bad." Stan says, once there outside the kitchen.</p>
<p>"No, it was nerve wracking. I had no idea how he would have reacted or responded."</p>
<p>"I don't know why you were so worried. Your dad was relaxed and seemed fine with it. Now if it was my dad, then you should have worried your head off about it."</p>
<p>"No. We have to be careful about our relationship Stan, even around family."</p>
<p>"I know I know." </p>
<p>"Wait your jacket." Xeno says before Stan can open the front door.</p>
<p>They make their way to his room. Xeno shuts the door behind them and approaches his bed to reach over to grab the jacket. He almost has it, but then he feels Stan's body softy press against his and he falls forward onto the bed. He rolls over and brings his boyfriend closer to him. Xeno reaches up to cradle Stan's face and gives him a loving kiss.</p>
<p>"Please tell me you'll be okay once I leave." Stan whispers.</p>
<p>Xeno doesn't respond and instead brings him forward again to place another gentle kiss upon his soft lips. He's not too sure if he will be okay after he leaves and doesn't want to give Stan fake promises.</p>
<p>"Call me later tonight?" Xeno asks, rubbing his thumbs over Stan's cheeks.</p>
<p>"Of course."</p>
<p>Xeno smiles before placing one more kiss on his boyfriend and then reaches over to grab the jacket. Stan takes it from him and stands, helping Xeno up. They make their way out of the room and to the front door.</p>
<p>"If you need me from anything don't hesitate to call me. I'll come running straight over."</p>
<p>"Thank you, Stan... I love you." Xeno says coming over to hug him.</p>
<p>"I love you to Xeno." Stan whispers into his ear, bringing his hand up to run his fingers softly through his hair.</p>
<p>They break away from their hug and Xeno gives Stan one final kiss before he exits the door. He felt the urge to call Stan back and tell him to never leave but he tells himself no he can't have him stay here forever and not live his life. </p>
<p>He shuts the door and sighs, the stress of the situation hitting him all at once. Now that Stan was gone, Xeno felt lost and had no idea what to do now. He moves to go back to his room but then is stopped by his father.</p>
<p>"I prepared some coffee for you Xeno. Come sit down."</p>
<p>Xeno comes over and sits down across from his father in the chair Stan was in earlier. He takes the steaming hot cup and brings it close to him. He stares down into the dark liquid waiting for his father to talk.</p>
<p>"Do you really care deeply for him?" The older man asks, breaking the silence again.</p>
<p>"I do. I love him." Xeno honestly responds.</p>
<p>"The world's a tough place that's filled with cruel people Xeno. I hope you're ready to battle and sacrifice for your right to love who you want."</p>
<p>"I know. But I love him dearly and I'm willing to do what it takes." Xeno responds taken aback by his father’s declarative statement.</p>
<p>"Okay. I can't promise I'll always be able to help you in your journey, but I'll try my best to."</p>
<p>"Thank you." Xeno smiles. He was happy to hear that his father was offering his help and that he was acknowledging Stan and his relationship with no hostility.</p>
<p>"By the way you don't have to sneak around anymore. Just let me know when he's coming over so I can prepare coffee."</p>
<p>Xeno laughs and so does his father. They chat some more now that they got past the hard topic of his relationship with Stan. Xeno is thankful his father doesn't bring up the draft lottery from last night and instead focuses on telling him stories about his past when he was Xeno's age.</p>
<p>Soon Xeno is done with his coffee and his father excuses himself to work on his work in his office. Xeno watches him go wishing he would stay and talk to him some more to distract him. Now that his father is gone, he places his cup in the sink and makes his way to his room.</p>
<p>"What are we supposed to do." Xeno whispers to no one but himself. </p>
<p>He closes the door and then makes his way to his bed to lie down. Xeno felt insanely lost. Of course, he made a list of options just in case this would happen, but the future seemed unpredictable and it scared him. The past few weeks he had Dr. Senku's words to help guide him on how to prepare for possible future events. But now that those words had come true and there were no more future warnings, Xeno was anxious about which choices they should choose from this point on. </p>
<p>He wished Dr. Senku would call him so he could ask him what choice his future self choose and what the outcome was. That way he knew what worked and what he could try next. He wasn't sure if the scientist would even tell him, but even if he didn't Xeno was hoping to get a few answers about the situation somehow. He needed to know what happened next. Whether that was Stan and him running together or…. no Xeno didn't want to think about the possibility of something bad happening to his boyfriend.</p>
<p>Xeno feels the tears gather at his eyes from frustration and thinking about Stan's future. He rubs his face angrily into his pillow and tells himself that crying won't solve anything. </p>
<p>That's how Xeno spends the next few hours. Overthinking things in his head and trying to stop himself from bawling due to the stress of everything. </p>
<p>He's about to give in and call Stan, but then he hears the phone ring from the hallway. Xeno quickly jumps out of his bed and almost runs to grab the phone.</p>
<p>"Hello?" Xeno answers, hoping it was Senku this time.</p>
<p>
  <i>"Hey there Xeno. How did lottery night go? Did Stan get picked anything else besides 004?"</i>
</p>
<p>"Does anything happen to him?" Xeno asks, ignoring the snarky tone from the scientist. </p>
<p>
  <i>"Do you really want to know?" </i>
</p>
<p>He really doesn't want to know, but he needs to hear it. Even if Senku did tell him something tragic happened to his boyfriend, he wasn't sure if he could convince himself to believe or accept it.</p>
<p>"No, but I need to hear it… please." Xeno begs.</p>
<p>
  <i>"Normally I wouldn't tell you because it could greatly affect the timeline, but I've already told you information that would change it anyway so I suppose one more secret wouldn't hurt."</i>
</p>
<p>"Please tell me."</p>
<p>
  <i>"This is your last chance to change your mind. Don't say I didn't warn you afterwards Xeno. </i>
</p>
<p>"I want to hear it… please." Xeno pleads, knowing it would hurt to hear what the scientist told him but he needed to.</p>
<p>
  <i>"It's a good thing old you loved to talk and repeat the same stories over and over. I have pretty much all of you and Stan's love life memorized from the amount of times you've mentioned it during work. Never knew it would come in handy but lucky me it did."</i>
</p>
<p>Xeno finds it odd that he would openly come out and discuss his relationship with Stan to another person. He knows this was over 50 years in the future so maybe times have changed since then? Or perhaps his older self trusted Dr. Senku. He wasn't sure, but it wasn't an important question to ask right now.</p>
<p>
  <i>"So, I'll start from the beginning after the draft lottery. I recall you mentioning that the two of you got into a fight a few days afterwards. Stan told you he was going to enlist in the Air Force to better his chances of not seeing the battlefields in Vietnam. You didn't like that he was willingly signing up for the war."</i>
</p>
<p>Xeno would be livid if Stan told him he going to go sign up to join the Air Force. He could believe they go into a fight over that. In the past Stan had randomly talked about his uncle enlisting to get it over with and how he might get drafted eventually. But Xeno never wanted to hear it because he knew Stan's secret motives behind his words. </p>
<p>
  <i>"He still enlisted anyway. They called him in for a physical examination and bootcamp sometime in the beginning of January 1970 and then he was sent off overseas in the middle of February that year." </i>
</p>
<p>The beginning of January and the middle of February. That didn't leave them too much time to come up with a soundproof plan. That time frame was also because Stan enlisted himself. It might have been sooner if he had just waited for the draft letter calling him in for service. </p>
<p>
  <i>"You mentioned that it was the second most emotional day in your life watching him leave you in that way. He insisted he would come back, there was nothing to worry about, and that he would write to you every day."</i>
</p>
<p>Xeno grips the phone in his hand. He didn't like that Dr. Senku said Stan leaving him was what his older self called the second most emotional day in his life. If something heartbreaking as that was the second, he didn't want to know what the first was. </p>
<p>
  <i>"He kept his promise. He wrote a letter to you every single day he was overseas. You wrote back and said most of your days, while he was away, was you waiting by the door for the mailman to come by to deliver you that white envelope. He numbered his letters and that's how you knew what day he sent them. It was his way I guess of saying he survived that day and was still alive and kicking." </i>
</p>
<p>Letters. Stan wrote him letters while overseas. He can't imagine the anticipation and nerves of waiting every single day for a letter to arrive to ensure that his boyfriend was still alive. Just the thought of it sends shivers down his spine of how horrific his older self in the future felt during those times.</p>
<p>
  <i>"You still want me to continue Xeno?"</i>
</p>
<p>"Yes… please." Xeno says, feeling anxious over the scientist asking if he wanted him to continue or not.</p>
<p>
  <i>"I believe you said it was day 257 of him being overseas. You received letter number 257 from him in the mail and I recall you saying he told you in that letter, they were transporting the soldiers in his section by vehicle to a new destination that day. You wrote back telling him to be careful and then woke up the following day for the next letter to arrive."</i>
</p>
<p>A part of him knew what would happen next in the story and he felt like hanging up so he wouldn't have to hear it. But Xeno knew he had to keep listening. He promised himself that he would.</p>
<p>
  <i>"Except letter number 258 never came. You had hope that maybe he just got busy and didn't have a chance to send or write it. You believed it would come tomorrow, but it never did. The letters stopped and you never received another one after letter 257."</i>
</p>
<p>"M-maybe he just forgot." Xeno blurts out. He slowly felt the despair creeping up on him. The phone was shaking in his hand and slowly slipping from his grasp.</p>
<p>
  <i>"I can stop Xeno if you're not ready."</i>
</p>
<p>"N-no keep going I have to-" Xeno starts but then he feels the tears falling. He sniffles and brings a shaky hand up to rub at his eyes.</p>
<p>
  <i>"Xeno."</i>
</p>
<p>"I'm fine! J-just keep going!" Xeno demands, wiping his eyes furiously.</p>
<p>
  <i>"Alright. I'm not sure how many days passed, but soon a knock was heard on his parents door and the soldiers standing in front of the doorway informed them that after the group Stan was in was transported by vehicle they were ambushed by a mortar attack. The enemy soldiers hit an ammo depot which caught fire and blew up."</i>
</p>
<p>Senku pauses and doesn't keep going. He doesn't have to because Xeno knows what happened. He still feels reluctant to ask just because he hoped it was all a lie.</p>
<p>"H-he didn't make it... right?" </p>
<p>
  <i>"No, he didn't make it. I don't enjoy being the bearer of bad news like this, but I hope you hearing this now allows you to have a beacon of hope."</i>
</p>
<p>"What do you mean?" Xeno questions. </p>
<p>
  <i>"See this as an opportunity. I only told you because as your coworker it became quite somber listening to you ramble nonstop about how you lost the love of your life to the war."</i>
</p>
<p>"Opportunity?"</p>
<p>
  <i>"Yep. You know what happens in the future and now you have the chance to change it. Do you know how many people have wished for a chance like this? This is a rare opportunity so take advantage of it Xeno."</i>
</p>
<p>Senku was right. This was an opportunity to change the future. The scientist had been considerate enough to give him this chance even though it could greatly affect events that haven't happened yet.</p>
<p>"Damn right I'm going to change it." Xeno states gripping the phone. He was still crying but he now felt more determined than ever to change his boyfriend's timeline. </p>
<p>
  <i>"There we go. That sounds more like the Xeno I know. Now let me-" </i>
</p>
<p>The line cuts off indicating that their time was up for today. Xeno places the phone down on the hook and closes his eyes. He takes a big inhale of air and then exhales out. He wipes his tears away with his long sleeve shirt and walks back to his room.</p>
<p>He didn't have time to cry and wallow in sorrow. Xeno wouldn't let himself succumb to despair when he had a chance to fix the problem. He had work to do and time was going by. He makes his way to his desk, pulls the chair to sit down, grabs a pencil, and takes out some paper. </p>
<p>The pencil glides along the paper as Xeno begins to write out and formulate a solid plan of action to run away with the love of his life.</p>
<hr/>
<p>A couple of days pass by. Stan had to work and Xeno couldn't tell him not to. He wanted to tell Stan to quit because it didn't matter but he knew his lover wouldn't and they needed the money for their cross-country trip. </p>
<p>Xeno was planning to tell Stan today about his well thought out plan to run away together that he spent the past few days perfecting. His boyfriend had picked up The Rolling Stones latest album "Let it Bleed" from the record shop and was coming over so they could listen to it together. </p>
<p>Xeno was currently sitting on the couch by his dad who was reading a newspaper against the cushions. It was the first time his father would be home when Stan came over to spend time with him. It felt odd that they didn't have to sneak around anymore and Xeno was still anxious that his father might change his mind after he saw Stan again. </p>
<p>But he knew that wouldn't happen. His father meant what he said and Xeno trusted him dearly. He would only be around for another hour after Stan arrived anyway. The older man had an appointment later in the afternoon that he had to take. Once he left that was when Xeno was planning to tell Stan all about his thorough plan. </p>
<p>"So, what do you boys have planned for this afternoon?" His father asks.</p>
<p>"Stan got the new The Rolling Stones album. We plan to listen to it on the record player together."</p>
<p>"That sounds fun."</p>
<p>Speak of the devil. A knock on the door reaches their ears in the living room. Xeno excuses himself and gets up to answer the door. He checks to see if it's Stan and sees his boyfriend standing there with bags in his hands.</p>
<p>"It's me darling." Stan calls out with a huge grin on his face.</p>
<p>Xeno smiles too and opens the door so Stan can come in. Once inside and the door is closed, his lover reaches over to give him a small peck on the lips. Xeno grin widens and he chases Stan's lips once he pulls away which makes his boyfriend chuckle. </p>
<p>"Someone's in a good mood today." Xeno says, closing the gap between them.</p>
<p>"Any day is a great day when I get to see your cute face." </p>
<p>Xeno flushes pink at his words and reaches over to give Stan a longer kiss. His boyfriend happily returns it and they stand there indulging in each other's warmth until they hear someone clearing their throat behind them.</p>
<p>"I'll be in my office until it's time for me to leave. I'll let you know when I'm going, Xeno." His father says before slipping into his office.</p>
<p>Xeno's face heats up from the older man catching them making out in front of the doorway. Stan laughs at his reaction and takes his hand to lead him into the living room.</p>
<p>"I just picked this bad boy up at the store before I came." Stan says, pulling out the album.</p>
<p>"Cake? Wait no I have no idea what this album cover is." Xeno questions, staring at the front of the cover trying to decipher what it is.</p>
<p>"Yeah me neither, but I got us cake to celebrate since that's what it looks like." Stan grins pulling out the slices of cake once he places the record on the turntable.</p>
<p>"German chocolate! I love you." Xeno exclaims, grabbing the piece that was for him.</p>
<p>"Of course, baby I love you too. I know exactly what you like."</p>
<p>They put the record on and then retreat back to the couch to eat their cake while listening to it. Stans slice was strawberry and they both reached over with their forks to feed each other their slices. </p>
<p>"Too much coconut." Stan complains, not opening his mouth when Xeno brings the fork over. </p>
<p>"No, it's not! I know you like it. I saw you eyeing it." Xeno pouts.</p>
<p>Stan opens his mouth and Xeno happily feeds him the slice of chocolate cake. He's reaching down for another piece when Stan suddenly grabs some frosting off his slice and puts it on his nose.</p>
<p>"Hey! I don't want to get sticky." Xeno says, crossing his eyes to stare at the icing on his nose.</p>
<p>"Fine here let me clean it up for you." Stan laughs before coming over to lick the frosting off his nose with his tongue.</p>
<p>Xeno gasps at the sensation and when Stan travels lower to teasingly glide his tongue against his sweet lips asking for entry.</p>
<p>"Sta-" Xeno starts but doesn't get to finish because as soon as he opened his mouth his boyfriend dived in.</p>
<p>Xeno groans when he feels Stan's hot tongue explore his mouth. Normally he would lean back and let his lover take the lead, but they weren't alone yet for that. Xeno brings his hands up to push him back, so he could talk.</p>
<p>"Not now. My father is still home." Xeno says, instantly missing Stan's mouth against his.</p>
<p>"Forgot about that. I guess I'm just used to us always being alone during these times."</p>
<p>Stan straightens himself and then grabs his fork to eat his cake again. They continue listening to the album while eating their cakes until Xeno's father comes into the living room. </p>
<p>"I'm heading out boys. I'll be back tonight and if I stay late, I'll call to let you know." He says before grabbing his coat.</p>
<p>"Goodbye Dr. Wingfield. I'll make sure Xeno is safe."</p>
<p>They watch the older man leave until they hear the door click close behind him. Xeno doesn't get a chance to talk before Stan is on him again.</p>
<p>"Now that he's gone." Stan says, coming over to kiss Xeno's soft lips.</p>
<p>Xeno happily kisses back before he opens his mouth to let Stan continue where he left off earlier. It's only been a few days since he's seen Stan, but he desperately missed him. He lets Stan slowly guide him back until his back hits the sofa and he's laying down looking up into those beautiful blue eyes he loves so much. </p>
<p>Xeno spreads his legs open to allow Stan to get closer to him and then wraps his arms around his neck. He feels Stan lips go lower until he's leaving his intoxicated kisses along his neck. Xeno was all for letting Stan take him on this couch right now, but he knows they really need to discuss their future together so Xeno can tell him about his plan. He wanted to let him know while his father was away and wasn't sure when the older man was coming back. </p>
<p>"Stan stop." Xeno speaks up, making Stan pause from drowning him in smooches.</p>
<p>"What's wrong Xeno." </p>
<p>"We need to talk."</p>
<p>Stan leans his head back and Xeno turns to look straight into his baby blue eyes.</p>
<p>"What are we talking about?"</p>
<p>"We need to talk about our future."</p>
<p>"Can't we do that later?" Stan says, frowning down at him.</p>
<p>"No, it has to be now."</p>
<p>Xeno really hoped Stan saw the desperation in his gaze. His boyfriend stares intensely down at him until he sighs and lays down on top of him. Xeno eyes widen slightly in surprise before he wraps his arms around his back.</p>
<p>"I'm listening." Stan finally says, snuggling his face into his neck.</p>
<p>"I have a plan." Xeno responds.</p>
<p>"What?" Stan questions, his hot breath against Xeno's neck makes him shiver.</p>
<p>"I have a plan, so you don't have to go overseas to fight a war."</p>
<p>"What are you talking about Xeno?"</p>
<p>Did Stan not get that he had a plan? He said it multiple times and he knew his boyfriend understood his words.</p>
<p>"Let's run away together."</p>
<p>He was expecting Stan to agree with him right away and for him to continue explaining his plan. Except his boyfriend pauses. Xeno is about to repeat himself thinking he might no have heard him but then Stan finally speaks up.</p>
<p>"We can't do that."</p>
<p>"What? Why not?" Now it was Xeno's turn to question his words.</p>
<p>"Xeno. Do you really think running away is the best option?"</p>
<p>"Of course, it is! I calculated all our other options and it's the best one we have!" Xeno exclaims gripping his hands onto Stan's shirt.</p>
<p>"We could be arrested if they caught us."</p>
<p>"So, what if they arrest us! They have to catch us first anyway." Xeno huffs, not sure why Stan wasn't agreeing with him.</p>
<p>"Where are we running away too? You don't think the police would be swarming around looking for draft dodgers?" </p>
<p>"Canada. I read that numerous men looking to dodge the draft fled there."</p>
<p>"That's far Xeno. What do you plan to do when we get there? We won't have a home or jobs to support ourselves."</p>
<p>"We start saving now! I'll get a job! Then at the end of the month we leave together."</p>
<p>Xeno hears Stan sigh before he lifts his head from the crook of his neck. His boyfriend then comes forward to place his forehead against his staring into his dark eyes. </p>
<p>"You need to stay here Xeno. You need to stay in school and get your degree. You can't have me holding you back from your bright future. Besides I'll be fine. Once I come back, you'll hopefully be done with college and then we can move away to San Francisco together."</p>
<p>Xeno blinks his brain trying to register what Stan just told him. Stay here? What is he talking about? Xeno didn't care if he finished school or not. That wasn't important. What was important was saving Stan's life. Xeno feels a hint of anger rise in him from his lover one again saying everything would be fine and not consider that things might not be.</p>
<p>"And what if you don't come back Stan? You think I could live with knowing we could have run away together to prevent it from happening?" Xeno spats, deciding he had to be the one to once again state the hard truth.</p>
<p>"If I don't come back then you need to continue on living. That's that." </p>
<p>"Don't that's that to me. Do you honestly believe I could just move on with my life if you were to die? I love you Stan. You are the only thing that matters the most to me. Nothing else." </p>
<p>Xeno can feel the frustrated tears gathering in the corner of his eyes. The last thing he expected, when telling Stan about his plan to run away together, was to be this upset and cry at his response. He couldn't believe the person he loved dearest was telling him he had to just move on like nothing if something happened to him.</p>
<p>"Xeno… I'm going to go enlist in the Air Force tomorrow."</p>
<p>Xeno didn't mean to push Stan so hard back but he was angry that his boyfriend's response to his honest heartfelt declaration was to ignore his words and say he was going to go volunteer for war instead. </p>
<p>He hears Stan yelp in surprise from being pushed off him. Xeno wasn't sorry because his lover basically said he didn't care what he said because he was going to do what he believed was right anyway.</p>
<p>"How dare you Stan. After I told you I couldn't live without you, you're still going to leave me after that. And not just leave by force because you have to, you're going to volunteer to leave me." Xeno sobs, feeling the tears finally leak down his face. </p>
<p>"Shhs darling. Look if I enlist instead of getting drafted, I have a better chance of not seeing the battlefield. That way I'll be safer and come back home to you." Stan declares, trying to move closer to him to comfort him.</p>
<p>Xeno hugs his arms to himself. He didn't want Stan's insincere comfort near him right now. Not when Xeno told his lover he had a well thought out plan for him to avoid leaving him and he ignored it.</p>
<p>"You have no idea if it's safer or not Stan! There's still that chance something could go wrong, and you won't come back!"</p>
<p>Things go quiet after that. Stan stares down at him and Xeno sniffles, hugging his arms tighter around himself. He had no idea what was going on in Stan's head right now. Xeno is still in shock that his boyfriend turned down his idea to run away together. He feels like Stan truly doesn't love him enough to leave this life behind them and brave the world together. </p>
<p>"I'm going to go Xeno. Nothing will change my mind."</p>
<p>If Stan's words from earlier pained him to hear, then his boyfriend officially declaring that he wasn't going to listen to his pleas felt like a direct stab in the heart. He felt the world crashing around him, and both his head and heart hurt. The record player was still playing and if he wasn't weeping uncontrollably, he would laugh at how unintentionally the lyrics <i>"You can't always get what you want"</i> from the song playing were mocking him personally at this instance. </p>
<p>Xeno only had one other trick left under his sleeve to convince Stan not to go overseas and leave with him instead. He was hoping he would never have to tell his boyfriend about the scientist from the future he had been talking to through the black rotary phone for months now. He wasn't sure if he would even believe him, but he didn't care if he did or not. Xeno was desperate for anything to change his mind and would take his chances. </p>
<p>He just hoped and begged that Stan would believe him, wouldn't think he was telling him fabricated lies to stay, and would change his mind about enlisting.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>There's a part in this story I'm anxious to get to.... and we're almost there! I'm excited!</p>
<p>I have a little playlist on Spotify to listen to while writing this. You can find it <a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4HDgLwG235ERK9oms3Qhqn?si=y_cZesMMToWHysY6TVPwAw">here</a> if your interested! The playlist now has 50s, 60, 70s, and 80s songs (; <strike> I'm getting it ready for the next part of the story </strike></p>
<p>My <a href="https://twitter.com/ghoulgecko?s=09">Twitter</a>!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>